Naruto the Hitokiri Battosai
by Stoneman303
Summary: Naruto was born before the Kyuubi attack, taken from his home and ended in Kiri. He has had enough of War and wants a fresh start where he won't be remembered for the lives he took. So he and his brother set off to find a new place in the world for them. On the road they will find adventure, a lost family and romance. Minato and Kushina alive, rated M for safety. NaruHana OCAnko
1. End of the War

**Welcome to my first Story and thank you for taking time to read it. I hope you all enjoy and please Review.**

**It was inspired by Rurouni Naruto and as a side note we are pre-cannon, how far back not sure, do the math allthough I think I will settle for 4-5 years.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC's and any Jutsu you haven't seen.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
End of the War**

Somewhere in Mizu no Kuni

It was raining over the whole Mizu no Kuni, although it looked more like Ame currently. All over the country people where waiting with baited breaths, for it was currently that the final battle of the Civil War of Kiri was being fought.

Formely a valley, now looking more like a crater with the occasional trench, boulder, and large puddle was where the war would be decided. The ground was muddy and the combatants where forced to apply chakra to their feet in order not to sink in the knee deep mud.

On one side stood two men and a woman staring defiantly in the face of a monster most sane people wouldn't dare to approach, but for them sitting back was out of the question. They were the most skilled warriors out of all the rebel Forces, if someone could bring the beast down and end the Yondaime Mizukage's reign it was them.

The woman's name was Mei Terumi, leader of the Rebellion and holder of two bloodlines. Her long auburn hair was messy and dirty from the mud, that was kicked up from the attacks of both sides. Her blue battle dress was also muddy and torn from the high speed battle, that was occuring. She only had a few minor scratches and cuts, but was panting heavinly from the amount of chakra she spent trying to wound the beast.

To her right stood Pertu Yasuto, his cloak was tattered and his boots and pants had gathered so much mud he wouldn't be able to get it clean for over a week. Most promiment was a large wound that he had at the right side of his abdomen, when he tried to cover for his brother. He was paler than normal from the bloodloss, but was holding his Kusarigama tightly and glaring at his opponent. He had a look of pure determination, despite the fact he was running on fumes, for his willpower was legendary amongst the Rebel Forces.

A little to the back and left from Mei stood another warrior. His name was Naruto Yasuto, adoptive brother of Pertu. He was wearing standard shinobi shandals and blue pants, that were a bit torn and dirtied from the constant fighting. He wore a mesh shirt under his short sleeved shirt and jonin vest over that. He had long blond hair, that we held by a ponytail, yet despite that they retained some of it's natural spikiness. His purple eyes showed pure concentration, despite his heavy breathing, as his fingerless gloves held his katana at an iaijutsu stance.

Over the edge of the crater rebels lead by Ao were hurrying around to apply the seals, that Naruto designed to suppress the Mizukage. The Yondaime Mizukage Yagura and Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi was currently in full Tailed Beast Mode and was attemping to charge up a Bijudama to vanquish this troublesome oponents once and for all.

Seeing this Naruto quickly contacted Ao with the radio, that was inbuilt on the collar of his jacket. "Ao are the seals in position? I don't know if we can hold him much longer."

Almost instantly an aswer came through despite the static from the weather conditions. "Just a few seconds longer we are almost done."

"Damn." Naruto swore and was quick to worn his two teammates for this battle. "We have to hold a while longer, they are almost done."

"Then what are we standing about? Get running!" Shouted Pertu and instantly they all split up to dodge the attack that could Level mountains.

The Mizukage finished charging his attack and unleashed it to annihilate those annoying pests, that dare stand against his rule. The attack missed, but it passed a bit to Close for comfort from Mei whose hair and clothes dried for a split second from the heat of the attack, before they got soaked again from the unending downpour.

_"That was close"_ she thought absently before completing the handsigns for her own jutsu. **"Lava Release: Lava Globs" **She spat several globs of Lava at the enormous three Tailed turtle.

**"Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet" (Doton: Doryūdan)** Exclaimed Pertu as an enormous Dragon rose from the mud and attacked the Mizukage, firing balls of mud against him.

Both attacks had no visible effect on the beast, other than making it even angrier. Naruto was preparing to perform a Battojutsu move, when his radio came back to life and the unmistackable voice of Ao was heard. "All seals in position, get moving."

He mentally nodded and shouted to his teammates "The seals are ready! Mei do it!"

Mei instantly disengaged and activated the master seal. Instantly the seals, that were placed in key points all around the crater, responded and created a field that started absorbing the chakra of the Biju. It was modified **Kyúin (absorption seal)**, created and modified by naruto to absorbe only Biju chakra and was almost instantly showing results, as the Biju in front of Mei was visibly struggling. She sighed in relief, completely exhausted, because the **Kyúin **was experimental and required a lot of chakra to activate.

As soon as the Mizukage reverted back to human form he felt something wrap around him and stab him at his right thigh. He looked down and saw that Pertu had thrown his Kusarigama by the sickle and it had wrapped around him, while the sickle had stabbed him at his thigh and the blade was visible from the other side.

"Now Naruto!" shouted Pertu who was holding the other end of the chain, while Naruto was running towards the weakened and bound Mizukage.

**"Great Dragon Movement" (Daishinkan) **Exclaimed Naruto as he reappeared behind the Mizukage while holding his sword in front of him. At that moment a large deep cut appeared in front of the Mizukage and a deep trench on the muddy ground by the lethal sword strike. Yagura remained standing and then slowly he fell face first on the ground.

Yagura, Yondaime Mizukage and Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi was dead, the Civil War of Kiri was over.

* * *

**So, this is chapter 1. I would continue, but I got carried away with the descriptions which I thought I would ignore. So I will leave it here and start a Upload Chapter 2 tomorrow, where our heroes will make life altering decisions and of course we will see where that leads them. I hope you all enjoyed and till next time.**


	2. New Beginnings

**Thank, you all for reading my first chapter, even got favourited, which I didn't expect. But no Reviews so no chance for improvement, unless it was that good, which I sincerely doubt.**

**Now, h****ere we go again, let's get this show on the road. Chapter 2, have fun.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC's and any Jutsu you haven't seen.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
New Beginnings**

Outskirts of an unknown village in Mizu no Kuni

Naruto was walking at a slow brisk pace on a simple dirt road. He had just pased a village that was celebrating the end of the War and of the Mizukage.

It had been a week ago, that the Mizukage met his end at the edge of his blade, yet the celebrations held strong. Officially the War ended that day, unofficially it lasted another three days, where the Rebels routed, killed or captured the former Mizukage's remaining Forces. Most had surrendered in the first hour, but a few pockets of resistance remained and had to be dealt with. Kiri would rebuilt and regrow, but it wouldn't be a great power for at least half a decade, if not more.

He sighed, he had done it quite often this night to clear his head from those thoughts. But none of this played any role now, he was almost there. He simply jumped over a low fence and continued his treck through a field. It was probably used for Rice if he judged correctly, but it appeared ravaged. War always left such scars to the land. So far he had past two burnt down sheds, an abandoned village and destroyed farmfields. The only things that looked remotely in order was the celebrating village and then again, if someone looked carefully he would notice the signs of war and poverty. The absence of livestock, the fact that one in three houses looked abandoned and the state of disrepair of the rest buildings.

He made over a bridge with a small river and then he saw it. It was the entrance of a graveyard, he went past the gate and after a bit walking he arrived at his destination. It was a simply tombstone, a bit fractured on the top left side, but it was still clear enough to read.

He gave a low humorless chuckle, before he finally spoke. "Hi Ray-sama, how have you been old geezer?" Ray was Naruto's old mentor. He took care of him on his early years when Pertu was away and when he decided he wanted to become a shinobi like his older brother he trained him in the Basics of combat and made him his current blade. Shuusui he had called it, it was a long katana, bordering on odachi. it had a silver crossguard shaped like a cross and red cloth was wrapped around the handle. The blade itself was pitch black like the sheath, the sheath had additionally red rose petals and silver lining. It was a true masterpiece and he was extremely happy the day he received it. He didn't know how much blood he would shed from that day onward.

He looked up and saw a cresent moon in the sky, week old at most. He remebered a full moon the day he received his sword, but a cresent moon was present on the sky the day he developed his sword style.

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu...

It was a style that relied greatly on his speed. He made it to face faster opponents or to overhelm his enemies by sheer speed. He combined it once with the common **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**, which he has mastered, and annihilated an entire battalion just with his speed and kenjutsu skills. There were no flashy jutsu of mass destruction, but his speed was so great his opponents were unable to stop the killings and were attacking afterimages. He had become a shinobi with unparalleled kenjutsu skills and his wind affinity only boosted his style. He had entered the Bingo Book as an S-rank threat after that battle, but no one had managed to see his face due to his facemask, so there was no picture next to his profile.

He created it as his personal style from a few fragments that he found on a scroll about kenjutsu. He was rightfully hailed as a prodigy for that feat, despite his reluctance for titles. He believed the made people soft and were misleading, although his newest moniker wan't.

The Hitokiri Battosai...

He truly was a Manslayer. When he joined the rebellion his brother was appalled and when Naruto told him that he wanted to help, his brother had answered that he drew his weapon, so Naruto wouldn't have to draw his. But Naruto insisted and through sheer stubbornness alone prevailed and joined the Rebel Forces.

During his thoughts, he brought out and filled two sake saucers. He raised his own and said. "To your health old man, may you be happy wherever you are." And with one quick swing he emptied his saucer.

He sighed again and stared at the moon. He tried to remember his mother, it was a bit hard because she had died while he was five years old during a raid of some foreign nin in the same village he just passed by and lived most of his early years. He usually remembered his mother talking about a man from Konoha, that had captured her heart and he was his father. He couldn't remember the man's name, if it was ever mentioned and at the time he had greater concerns, than trying to remember a name in the middle of Third Shinobi War and finally at the Civil War of Kiri.

He was an orphan for almost a full year before he was found and adopted by Pertu, who while being only 12 himself refused to leave another orphan in need. He stayed and took care of him for two full years, before leaving to rejoin the front. then he would come and go, but always returned to check on his little brother. During those weeks or months of absence he made sure that Naruto was looked after and had a standing deal with Ray to look after Naruto during the time that he was away from the village.

From what he knew about his brother, he and his uncle were immigrants from Kaze no Kuni. His parents had died during his early childhood at the Third Shinobi War and his uncle died defending him during an ambush at their caravan. After that he had decided that enough was enough and that he would fight, so his family, friends or allies would be safe. He is an exceptional shinobi and his unnaturally high reflexes made him the only shinobi so far that could defend against Naruto in a fight and as he repeatedly said Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu was one scary sword style. But while Naruto was extremely dangerous with his sword, Pertu was always glad he could at least defeat him at a straight taijutsu fight.

Pertu was always interested in sealing and while currently only an adept he was well on the way of becoming an expert at fuinjutsu. Naruto though was a natural when it came to seals. He took them like fish to the water and was comsidered the greatest seal master that Kiri ever had.

Naruto shook his head at where his train of thought led him. He tried to think of the true reason he came here, to think of what to do. he had more than his fair share of war he was currently 16, almost 17, and so far he knew only war. He joined the rebels when he was 12, because his brother denied him to even consider joining earlier, but he had trained for six years prior from Pertu and Ray. He had been offered the Position of the Mizukage, but he turned it down for he felt underequipped to be a Kage currently. The Position was covered by Mei Terumi and he was offered the Position of Jonin Commander and a seat a one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, that's why he was here. He had an answer to give and didn't know what to do with his life currently.

"A little late to be visiting don't you think Naruto-san?" A familiar voice called him out.

A small smile graced Naruto's lips, as he turned to greet the newcomer. "Aoshi-san, nice to see you too."

Aoshi was Ray's youngest son, all his other children had died or joined the war effort except Aoshi and Misao, his only daughter, although she was married now from what Naruto had heard. Aoshi was in his early twenties and had a Kind expression on his face. He was wearing a traditional grey kimono and carrying a traditional lantern. Naruto and Aoshi were fast friends for years and it wasn't unusual when one offered counsel to the other.

"Long time no see . I haven't seen you around here since Otou-sama's funeral. I assume you are back because the War is over?" Aoshi asked with a Kind smile on his face.

The blond man sighed and nodded. "Yeah... finally over."

Aoshi's smile was replaced by a confused expression. "Are you okay Naruto-san. You seem... lost." He said with a Little uncertainty.

"I am fine Aoshi-san, I just have a lot of things on my head." Said Naruto in an attempt to placate him.

"You certainly don't look like it Naruto-san. Have you talked to your brother about whatever is bugging you?"

"Pertu wouldn't understand and he has to look after himself too." Naruto defended weakly.

Aoshi just shook his head and answered. "Why don't you come with me Naruto-san, we can go back to my house and speak over a saucer of sake?"

A smile returned to Naruto's face. "Sake sounds good."

Later the two men were at the house in the living room and were discussing things over a saucer of sake. Aoshi told Naruto how their village fared during his absence, while Naruto told him about his adventures and the final battle of the War. Aoshi was amazed that his Long time friend was the one that dealt the final blow of the War.

"I must say Naruto-san that was quite a story. You have done us all here at Mizu no Kuni a favor. Thanks to you my children may live free and without fear of prosecution." Aoshi told the younger blond.

"Thank you Aoshi-san. I means a lot to me to hear it from you." Answered Naruto honestly.

"So if I may ask, what do you plan to do Naruto-san. Return to Kiri and bekome one of the new leaders?" Asked Aoshi with a kind smile on his face.

Naruto turned a bit somber at the thought. "I was offered a position, but I turned it down. I have been offered a different one, but I don't think I can continue."

Aoshi asked confused. "So you will give up fighting?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled at his friend. "No, I am still at my prime and I do enjoy a good fight. But I want to search for a better purpose in a life that doesn't involve just mindless killing, like what I saw in the war Aoshi-san."

Aoshi stared Naruto for a few seconds with a very serious expression on his face. He suddenly stood up and said. "Follow me Naruto-san. There is something you should see."

With that he led the way, while Naruto stood up behind him a Little confused. "Okay, Aoshi-san." He followed him until the reached the back room where Ray had a small shrine built, it was ray's haven in the times of War, where he always felt in harmony and at peace. "I haven't been here for a very long time." Said Naruto, whose eyes had softened at the sight.

"Yes, but nostalgia isn't the reason I brought you here Naruto-san." Said Aoshi as he stepped aside and allowed Naruto's eyes to fall on a katana that was lying on a pedestral in front of the shrine.

Naruto's eyes shone with awe, as he observed the sheath it was light blue with silver liniing, that made it look like waves at a day without wind. The crossguard was also silver shaped like an oval and the handle was bound with light blue thread, like the sheath. "Is that...?" Asked Naruto in an awe filled voice.

Aoshi nodded. "Yes, it is. This is the last katana Otou-sama ever created and I believe it was created for you. He made it during the War and finished it before he died. He told me, that one day this katana will find an owner and that day I would know." He smiled kindly at Naruto and continued. "Your words told me that you are tired of the mindless killing and you want to find a true meaning in life and that is why you are the true owner of this blade."

"And why is that?" asked Naruto with a confused expression.

"Unsheathe it and see..." Instructed Aoshi.

Naruto did as he was told and immediatly his eyes widened in surprise. "It is a Sakabato?" He asked nobody in particular, for he was Holding the answer in his hands. It was a blade with reversed edge, with it's blunt end where the sharp end should be. It would not be able to kill anyone. Naruto chuckled lightly and turned to face Aoshi saying. "I didn't believe that a man like Ray-sama would ever create a Sakabato out of all blades."

Aoshi smiled. "This blade is called Wadō Ichimonji and it cannot kill. I believe with it you will find what you are looking for."

Naruto turned his Attention back to the blade, his mind running with a mile the minute, until he finally resheathed and smiled warmly back to his friend. "Thank you Aoshi-san, for instilling this to me." He then turned back to the shrine and left his old katana while he bound his new Sakabato to his sash and said. "I promise you Aoshi-san and in Ray-sama's memory, that until I return to retrieve Shuusui, I will not kill again."

Aoshi smilled warmly at his friend and nodded. "That is good to hear."

After Naruto left his friend's company, he headed to Kiri to inform his brother of his decision and to reject the posiion as Jonin Commander and Swordsman of the Mist.

* * *

Kiri

Naruto finally made it to Kiri and managed to find his brother at a shinobi bar. After telling him he needed to talk to him about something they paid his drinks and made back to the apartment they had rented to gain some privacy.

Naruto started immediatly after they had closed the door and sat in the living room, "Pertu... I am leaving."

Pertu was unprepared for this and instantly was on his feet, he always thought better on his feet. "Whoa whoa, what are you talking about Naruto? What brought this up?"

Naruto then proceeded to recount his meeting with Aoshi, their conversation and his promise over his new blade. During his monologue Pertu was listening intently and trying to understand his brother perspective. He had noticed the new blade from the very start and expected a change, but definetely not something this big. At the end he sighed and looked at his brother with a hard expression.

"So you want out little brother, to be honest I knew this day would come, that's also why I didn't want you to become a shinobi. So when are you leaving?" Asked Pertu.

"I don't want out Pertu, just a change of pace and I am leaving in two days. What will you do now?" He questioned his brother.

Pertu just barked a laugh and grinned. "What sort of brother would I be, if I let you get lost at the wild. Besides knowing you, one day you will return for Shuusui and I have to keep you alive until that day comes."

Naruto instantly had a worried expression and tried to reason with his brother. "Pertu, you don't have to come with me. You have a life here and if you leave you may never see Mei again." He knew his brother had a crush on the new Mizukage, who didn't, and hoped to dissuade Pertu from joining him, if he really didn't want to.

Pertu just shook his head, grin still in place and answered without hesitation. "Baka, family comes first, besides she loves Zabuza and the chances I have of getting her that drunk again for a repeat performance are slim to none. I just have to reject the offer to become head of the T/I Department and I am ready to go. Why do you think I didn't accept all this time? I was expecting you to do something stupid and I was keeping all my options open." He then sighed and asked. "So, if you plan to leave you must have a destination too. Where to then little brother?"

Naruto gave a smile, glad that his brother was coming with him. "I was thinking of Hi no Kuni."

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 2. I will try to keep the chapter size constant like this. Approximattely 3k words. I warn you that cannon will be pretty much skipped till the chuunin exams and I have thoughts till the Invasion. After that things are a bit bleak, but I have time until then. Next time we arrive at Konoha we will be 3 years pre cannon and we'll see first impressions and "professions". ****I hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to update tomorrow again. So, until next time.**

**Please Review.**

**Just an extra side note the move that finished Yagura and the sword names come from One Piece.**


	3. Destination Konoha

**First of all I want to thank you all for your support and Reviews. I will try my outmost to improve.**

**Secondly "friaku" is correct my story uses the same idea and principle as "Rurouni Naruto by DensetsuBattousai" as I said at chapter 1, but will continue as soon as I can think how. Still stuck after the damn Chuunin Exams. This and the next chapter are mostly for the sake of the plot (no matter how small and nonexistent) and the next chapter especially will involve the meetings Naruto and Pertu will do with the Konoha populace, so the flow will remind strongly of the starting story, but I will try to keep it as original as possible.**

**The ages if anyone is wondering are Naruto: 17, Pertu: 23, Hana: 16, Anko: 21, generally everyone is 2-3 years younger, meaning almost 2,5 years pre cannon.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC's and any Jutsu you haven't seen.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Destination Konoha**

Outskirts of Konoha

It was the last week of August and the sun was shining brightly in the almost cloudless sky. Despite that the forest provided lot's of shade and a cool breeze swept the area occasionally. The sounds of birds chirping could be heard and if one looked carefully all sorts of wildlife could be found. Walking on the road in a leisurely pace, Naruto was enjoying the cool and fresh wind on his face, while taking in the natural Beauty of the forest.

It had been over six months since he left Kiri and started wandering the Nations with his brother. Initialy he wanted to rush to Hi no Kuni and Konoha as soon as they left Kiri, but after some convincing on his brother's part he relented and decided to tour the Elemental Nations with him before setting down in Konoha. His brother insisted that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity this newfound freedom and they should use it before Setting down in Konoha to search for Naruto's father. After finding him and confronting him, they would decide on a new course of action.

Pertu also insisted, that during their journey, they should come up with cover stories and a profession for the duration of their stay, so they could explain their funds and remain as inconspicuous as possible. So their current cover story was that Pertu was a merchant from one of the smaller farming communities and was wishing to set up a shop in Konoha. It would be a general store for civilians and ninja alike, Pertu would sale specialised sealing tags, that he and his brother made among others, while mostly he would sale food and other necessities. He believed that the Kyuubi attack nine years ago will present opportunities and while ninja would be very suspicious or loyal to their old shinobi stores and armories, a civilian store would be easier to set up and wouldn't attract so much attention, unless he had the monopoly of a much sought product.

Naruto would pass for his little brother, who tagged along and that would give Naruto freedom, to get himself hired somewhere else, so they could search faster for his father and not feel tied down by Pertu. Naruto was wearing simple civilial shoes and long black Pants we wore a simple loose maroon colored t-shirt and a travellers cloak. He had also cut his ponytail shorter with two short bangs of hair framing his face and had his Sakabato sealed on his wrist with invisible ink. He was enjoying the walk while whistling a nameless tune.

Next to him Pertu was dressed like a merchant, civilian shoes and straight trousers. A blue T-shirt with a merchant's jacket over it and was dragging a cart, that was pulled by a horse and filled with the ware, he would require for the shop. He had also sealed his Kusarigama and gauntlet on his wrist with invisible ink. The rest of their clothing was in the cart along with other products they needed, to make it look like a legitimate's merchant's carriage.

Pertu though was uneasy. He hadn't told anything to his brother, but his thoughts were troubled. During their travels amongst the Elemental Nations, they cut their visit in Tsuchi no Kuni short after his request. The reason he asked his brother to do so, were the people. As soon as they entered a village, everyone started whispering and going out of their way. He immediatly got concerned and after some asking aroung, he found out that everyone was terrified of his brother, who they believed to be the Yellow Flash and returned to destroy Iwa. Normally he would laugh it of, but after reading an updated Bingo Book he couldn't deny the resemblance. So he convinced his brother to leave Tsuchi no Kuni under some lame excuse, while trying to not alert Iwa shinobi to their presence. Now he had an idea about Naruto's possible father, although he wasn't sure if it was good news or bad news yet. Therefore he decided, that he wouldn't reveal Naruto anything until he was 100% certain. even if he had to somehow collect the Yellow Flash's blood for a paternity test.

As they continued their trek, the enormous gates of Konoha came into view. It was truly a sight to behold, they were above 30 meters in height and looked extremely thick and sturdy. They probably were also engraved with seals to make their destruction harder, if not impossible for most foes. He turned to his brother and smiled at his slightly stunned expression. "So are you ready to find out who your old man is?" He asked teasingly.

The corner of Naruto's mouth twiched before it turned into a smirk. "Yea, let's."

* * *

Konoha-Namikaze Household-during the same time

"Good morning Mina!" (Mina=everybody) Shouted the youngest member of the Namikaze Household. Her long flowing red hair was untied and not in it's usual braided ponytail, while her purple eyes were sparkling and full of mischief. She looked like a carbon copy of her mother, when she was her age and even their mannerisms were so similar, it had people wondering if the father had actually contributed at all and more experienced shinobi asking if she could perform chakra chains like her mother. Uzumaki-Namikaze Miya was a little ball of energy and despite being only seven years old, she could outrun genin twice her age. She wears blue, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles. Also she sports a long-sleeved blue blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, blue puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages and blue fingerless gloves. She really liked the colour.

"Good morning to you Miya-chan. How did you sleep?" Asked her mother Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, red hot blooded habanero, elite Jounin of Konoha and wife to Namikaze Minato, Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. She was dressed in her traditional kunoichi uniform of her younger days and had her hair free of any hairdress, reaching till the small of her back. She smiled at her youngest daughter and only child, whose pregancy went without a hitch.

Miya beamed at her mother and aswered with her usual enthusiasm. "I slept great Kaa-chan. Where is Tou-chan, nii-chan and nee-chan?"

"They are in the backyard training. If you eat your breakfast you can go and join them." Said then Kushina.

"Yay!" Miya cheered and rushed to eat her breakfast to join her siblings in training.

Kushina shook her head at her youngest daughters antics. It seemed that nothing could ever get her down and she was glad. She wanted her children to know all the love in the world, not like when... She quickly shook her head to get rid of the sad thoughts and tried to think of the twins. She had given birth nine years ago to the twins, right during the Kyuubi attack. During childbirth she was attacked by a masked man who used her children as bait to lure Minato away, free the Kyuubi from her and force it attack Konoha. Minato after he defeated the masked man and broke his control over the Kyuubi, was going to summon the Shinigami with the **Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) **and reseal the Kyuubi in the twins, despite her protests. It was as if Kami wouldn't let her have children, without the world coming to an end.

Luckily or unluckily, depending on your point of view, somebody knocked Minato unconscious before he could proceed with his plan. It was Minato's childhood friend Arashi Kazama, he knew Minato from their time together in the orphanage, was also a seal master and wouldn't allow his friend to lose his family now that he finally reclaimed it. So he performed the ritual and sealed the Nine Tail's Yang chakra at her newborn daughter Mito and it's Ying chakra at her twin brother, who she named in honour of his sacrifice, Arashi.

Kushina herself was very weak due to labour and the extraction of the Kyuubi and she was in serious danger of dying. Thankfully her increased vitality from the Uzumaki Bloodline and Tsunade managed to save her. Tsunade herself had left the village a year before the end of the Third Shinobi War, claiming that the village had already taken her to many people she cared about, but when Kushina found out she was pregnant she tracked Tsunade down and dragged her back to the village to help her with the pregnancy. After that Tsunade had stuck around and was now the head of the Konoha Hospital and Medic nin programm, as well as godmother of Mito. Arashi's godfather was Jiraiya, much to Arashi's ire. Jiraiya meant well, but at the end of the day he was a super pervert and the fact made Arashi miserable.

Arashi and Mito were single egg twins, so they were appearance wise almost identical, but personality wise they were as diferrent as the sun and the moon. They both had blond hair, blue eyes like Minato and a round face like Kushina. Arashi kept his hair shorter than his father and had no bangs framing his face, while Mito kept her hair usually in two buns. She wears black, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles like her younger sister. Also she sports a sleeveless orange blouse with a medium collar and black fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, black long pants with two orange stripes at the side, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages and black fingerless gloves. Her brother wore standard black shinobi sandals and a red T-shirt. Additionaly he wore long black pants with his ankles and forearms covered in bandages and finally black fingerless gloves.

While both had tons of stamina and energy, probably side effect of being Jinchuuriki in combination with their Uzumaki bloodline, Arashi is more quiet and calculative than his twin. He maintaines a cool head in most situations and tries understanding his opponents, before attemping to overpower them or outwit them. His sister who is also very intelligent, is a bit of a more of a straight forward person. She prefers to attempt overpowering her opponents, rather than outwiting them and is easier to anger than her brother, although not as easy as her little sister, who becomes quite the menace when mad.

After Kushina rekuperated from her injuries from that night she did two things. Firstly and most importantly she condemned Minato to sleep on the couch for two months, as well as tending to the twins when they woke in the night. Secondly She, Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Minato tried to think of the repercussions of splitting the Kyuubi's chakra. They agreed that it was ingenious, but somehow they created two jinchuurikis out of one Biju, which didn't sit right. That was till Kushina theorised, that the Biju mode of each would be incomplete and only should they combine their chakra cloaks would they be able to perform full Biju mode, like that jinchuuriki from Kumo that Minato had encountered during the war. Individually they should be able to call upon chakra cloaks like the Gold and Silver Brothers from Kumo, but they would probably have dificulty controlling higher amount of tails, due to the chakra being unbalanced.

Kushina was broken out of her train of thought by the sound of Miya's voice calling her. "I'm finished Kaa-chan, I will go out now." Said Miya, while she made a dash for the backyarddoor.

"Okay, be careful dear." Kushina shouted after her, no answer came though. _"She must have made it out already, sometimes her speed surprises even me." _Thought Kushina to herself and made her way to the backyard to watch as her children train.

* * *

About a Week later-Road to Konoha Shinobi Academy

The first days of September and last of August were always the favourite days of the year for Inuzuka Hana. She has been a chunin for two years now and she has a noticably softer appearance than the other members of her family, not having extended canines or slit-like eyes, and wild, untamed hair. Hana has long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face and, large, black eyes. She also wears a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. She currently wears a form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket which doesn't have any chest pockets and the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing a bit of her cleavage. She also wears a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers.

"Such a beatiful day... Don't you think so boys?" She asked the three ninken that were accompanying her. They were the three Haimarou Brothers and she had received them from her mother when she was eight years old, when they were only pupies. The Haimarou Brothers had all grey fur with white underside ad they resembled strongly Huskies. Like Hana, they were less violent than the Inuzuka Matriarch's partner Kuromaru and much cuter. They instantly barked their agreement with the Inuzuka Heiress as soon as she asked, but then as one they all turned to look at their left. Hana followed their line of sight and saw her long time friend, tokubetsu Jounin and Snake Mistress of Konoha, Anko Mitarashi.

Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes and violet hair, which she had styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She was wearing her usual tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which had a pocket on both sides, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs, she also wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector and a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord, a wrist watch and pale grey shin guards. Finally she had a dark blue belt around her waist, that connects to her skirt, which has an appendage-like sash.

As soon as Anko saw her friend she immediatly went over to strike a conversation. Due to her past connection to the Snake Sannin most villagers and a few shinobi didn't give her the time of the day. Always belittling her and going out of their way to make her life difficult and despite the best efforts of the Hokage, he is but a single man at the end of the day. On the other hand she had been accepted in the T/I Department under Morino Ibiki and where she had successfully risen to be his second in command, but even before that let it be known that Ibiki was a man that cared deeply for his subordinates, as a few unsavoury chunin can testify.

"Hey Hana-chan. Why aren't you at the Mission Hall with the rest of your Team?" Asked Anko with a confused look on her face.

"You didn't know Anko-chan? Hokage-sama has relocated me and I will be teaching in the Academy this year, if not longer." Answered Hana with a wide smile. "Today I will meet the rest of the staff and learn the Academy curriculum."

Anko rolled her eyes and groaned. "Only you Hana-chan could be happy, about teaching in the Academy. Only thinking of all the brats..." She trailed off, while visibly shuddering. "Instead of teaching you should try to find yourself a good man Hana-chan and get laid, follow Yugao-chan's and Kure-chan's example."

It was Hana's turn to roll her eyes, she met with Yugao, Anko and Kurenai at least on a weekly basis to let some steam or for simple girl talk. Since she was the youngest of the group and single, Anko had made it her life's mission to find her a "good man" as she called him, despite the fact that she herself never had a relationship. "Can you stop Anko-chan, we've been through this before... I am not going to find a random guy and have sex with him. Like the rest of the Girls from my clan, we mate for life." Which was true, the women from the Inuzuka clan had always been some of the most loyal lovers in Konoha. Hana's own mother, Tsume, was still loyal to her husband, even ten years after his death, he was her first and will be her last man.

Anko sighed, as they were reaching the Academy buildings. "So is there anyone out there to your taste Hana-chan?"

"Not at the mome..." Hana's trailed off as her attention was diverted as Sora of the three Haimarou Brothers lightly bit her shorts to gain her attention. Sora pointed with his nose forward, where Hana's keen eyes picked up perfectly the man, that was currently reading a flyer on a board in front of the Academy entrance. He had a handsome angular face and his ponytail was flowing lightly with the occasionaly with the light wind. As he was reading the flyer a small smile graced his face.

Hana was paying so much attention to the man, she missed the glint in Anko's eyes and her predatory smirk. "You were saying Hana-chan." She teased.

Hana lightly blushed and averted her attention. Before she could answer, she saw that the man had taken notice of them and was leisurely making his way towards them, with a Kind smile on his face.

* * *

**Cliffhanger no jutsu...**

**Not really, but I always wanted to write it. This Chapter got a bit too long in my attempt to give you an overview of descriptions and plot situation, next two chapters are going to be mostly interactions, as Naruto and Pertu consolidate their position in Konoha.**

**Either way I hope you all enjoyed and I will try to update as soon as possible, meaning sometime during the week.**


	4. Getting Around

**Hello again and thank you all for your Reviews and support. I read some interesting ones which I shall answer in just a minute.**

**Firstly "LordXeenTheGreat" asked why I stopped there and didn't continue. To be honest I thought of continuing, but I have noticed that I prefer reading chapters, who have an average 3k-5k words. It's easier for the eye and I find it much more enjoyable. I will probably start increasing chapter size slowly, but I am still new at this and don't want to overload everyone with information, when it's unneeded.**

**Secondly: To "Flying Raijin", I have met twins that are exactly the same physically, but different gender and claimed to be single egg twins, although the male counterpart was extremely dummer. Perhaps I heard wrong and you are right. Either way you get what I was trying to say, Mito and Arashi look alike, End of Story. If I got the egg part wrong, well give me some leeway and feel this is the correction.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC's and any Jutsu you haven't seen.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****Getting Around**

Outside of the Konoha Shinobi Academy

It was a great week for Naruto. Earlier this week he and his brother inflitrated Konoha. Both of them were suppressing their true chakra levels to those of average civilians, but as long as they played their roles correctly they should be fine. Pertu always said that the best **Henge no Jutsu ****(Transformation Technique)**, is the usage of good, old fashioned and simple disguises. The simpler the better and as long as they didn't do anything out of the ordninary they would be safe.

So far everything went according to plan, if they ever had one. The gate guards were easily bypassed and Naruto thought that they looked quite bored after observing them for a little while. Their expressions told him, that those two shinobi only ever had gate guard duty, but that was absurd. Right?

Either way, after a night at a Hotel, Pertu found a two story house for sale in the market district. It was in a fairly good condition with a small basement for supplies, the ground floor had two large windows, which made it ideal for a shop and finally the first floor was the living quarters. Nothing overly big, a simple two bedroom apartment, with a kitchen and bathroom.

While Pertu was busy setting up the shop, they agreed that, if he should find another profession, it should be somewhere with possibly a lot of shinobi activity. The reasons behind the decision, where that they could search through a higher amount of people, in their search for Naruto's biological father. It raised of course new problems, since there weren't many jobs available for civilians, that came in constant contact with shinobi and most had to do with administrative duties. Naruto wanted nothing to do with the paperwork, if one tenth (1/10) of the stories were true... He shuddered, it was still too scary to even consider. It was ironic really, how the idea of completing paperwork made even an S-rank shinobi tremble.

Finally after searching for the better part of the week, we was struck by an inspiration and went to check the Shinobi Academy. His efforts were rewarded, when he found a flyer on the request board outside of the Academy, were the position of a calligraphy teacher had yet to be filled. Naruto smiled at this twist of fortune, one of the prerequisites of fuinjutsu was calligraphy, it was like he was made for the position.

He knew that it required more, than a really good handwriting, like good people's skills, but he saw that today was the last day the Academy was hiring, for the new year. So he looked around, in order to find someone, to assist him direct his application. He almost immediately noticed two women a bit further down the road, shinobi if he was not mistaken.

One was dressed in very provocative clothing, had violet hair in a ponytail and a Konoha Hitai-ate on her forehead. The one next to her had brown hair bound in a ponytail also, but no visible forehead protector. She had though three ninken and the Inuzuka fangs tatooed on her cheeks, so chances of her not being a shinobi were Slim to none. He approached them with a friendly smile and went to speak with the Inuzuka woman out of caution, in case his eyes betrayed him and stared at the provocatively dressed kunoichi next to her.

"Hello there, do any of you know when the Academy opens?" Naruto asked.

Hana subconsciously straightened herself and smiled back. "Of course, it will open in an hour. Is there something I can help you with? I am a teacher here." She added.

Naruto smiled brighter at the News. "That is great. I was looking to apply for the calligraphy teacher post at the Academy. Is there someone I should talk too?"

Hana nodded. "Our headmaster is Takehito-san, but for applications you should talk to Umino Iruka. He is responsible for new teachers or hopefuls."

"Thank you very much miss, I am Yasuto Naruto." He said with a curt nod.

Hana nodded back. "You are welcome, I am Inuzuka Hana. Iruka-san should already be here, so you should go search for him."

Naruto smiled once more and went back to the Academy to search for Iruka. Hana continued to stare at his back, trying to figure what stuck out to her about the man. She felt as she had seen him before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was broken out of her musings from Anko's voice.

"So Hana-chan~" She slured with a grin on her face. "See anything you like, at your possibly new coworker?"

Hana sighed and looked at her friend. "Give it a rest Anko-chan."

"What?" Anko asked, while feigning hurt Feelings and pouted. "I am just trying to get my little Hana-chan a boyfriend." She then looked at the direction Naruto left and added. "I mean, he was no shinobi, but his looks definetely make up for it."

Hana simply rubbed her temples, feeling the hopelessness of making Anko back off and attemped to change the thema of the discussion. "Have you seen any of the girls lately?"

Anko nodded. "Yep, I saw Kure-chan, but Yugao-chan is out on a mission, so we won't manage to make it to the usual place this week."

"That's okay, maybe next time." She said and went her way.

* * *

One week later-Namikaze Household

The Namikaze Household was in an uproar. The reason for this was of course it's youngest member, Uzumaki-Namikaze Miya. Today was the first day of the new school year and she was jumping on the walls from her excess of energy due to her giddiness. She had went to the Shinobi Academy the year prior and had enjoyed it immensely. Usually children dislicked school, but that cannot be said for Miya, who was exstatic at the prospect of a new year back at school.

"First day at the Academy! First day at the Academy!" Miya repeated breathlessly while running in circles, literally.

The twins and Kushina were finding the scene extremely amusing, while Minato was sweatdropping. Finally he decided that he should stop her from burning a hole on the flour and told her in a Kind voice. "Miya-chan, you should prepare yourself for the Academy or else you are going to be late." That didn't give the desired result, as Miya sped up and continued rambling with an even greater enthusiasm than before.

Needless to say Minato was flabbergasted. Kushina seeing her husband's plight decides to help him and said in a stern voice. "Miya-chan, if you don't sit on a chair and eat your breakfast, then you won't eat any Ramen for lunch."

The effect was instantaneous, as Miya was frozen on her spot almost midair and was looking at her mother, as if she had kicked a puppy. She spoke in a low, almost trembling voice. "Y-You wouldn't d-dare Kaa-chan."

Kushina adopted a triumphant smirk. "Try me."

Miya didn't need anymore incentive and was instantly on her seat eating her breakfast. Minato was stunned. His wife completed a task that seemed impossible mere seconds ago, only with a few choise words. He shook his head and hugged his wife from behind, while whispering in her ear. "What would I do without you?"

She turned in his arms, so that she was face to face with him and kissed him deeply. The twins instantly reacted to this display of affection between their parents and shouted. "Ewww!" Bolting for the door, while Miya looked like she had seen the greatest thing after Ramen and started ranting about the power of Love. She was also the romantic of the family.

Minato chuckled, while Kushina simply shook her head. Minato kissed his wife once more lightly on the lips and told her. "I am leaving for the office, will you have any Problem bringing them to the Academy?"

Kushina shook her head. "No, you can get going. I will see you later."

Minato nodded and disappeared in a yellow flash. Kushina then brought out Miya's backpack, since the twins had already taken theirs. "Come on Miya-chan, you don't want to be late on your first day on the Academy." Miya shook her head frantically, took her backpack and made for the door with Kushina following her.

A little while later they found the twins who had run into Kiba, Hana Inuzuka and their ninken. Kiba was the same age and a good friend of Arashi, Kiba had also gotten his own ninken last year, a puppy named Akamaru. Kushina could see that Kiba was slumped over in defeat, Arashi looked the same, but he appeared to be handling whatever the situation was better, while Mito looked ready to start partying.

As Kushina approached she decided to satisfy her curiosity, although she had an idea what brought this mood. "So, what is the issue that has Kiba and Arashi-chan at such low spirits?"

Hana gave a small smile of satisfaction. "Hello Kushina-sama, no need to worry I just informed Kiba and little man, that I got promoted and I am teaching in the Academy."

At this point Kiba made a sound like a sorrowfull howl. "We will never live this down. We are doomed."

While Arashi pointed out his own point of concern. "Please Hana-san, stop calling me little man." She would always call him that, it was like her personal joke whenever she met him.

Hana simply smirked. "You will always be a little man in comparison to me. You don't see your sister complaining, when I call her little woman, do you?"

Mito felt the need to make her presence known, before Arashi could answer. "Yea Arashi-nii, Hana-neechan is right and I bet she will be the greatest teacher in the whole Academy."

"Aha, Mito-neechan is right." Agreed Miya automaticaly, while petting one of the Haimarou Brothers.

They made their way to the Academy, where they finally splitted for their classrooms, while Hana went to the teacher's lounge. There she was met with a lot of known and some unknown faces. Amongst the chaos she made out a blond ponytail, making her way over she found Naruto discussing with Iruka. She approached them and Naruto, who noticed her first, flashed her a friendly smile.

Iruka went to make introductions, but Naruto beat him to the punch. "Hello Hana-san, how are you doing?"

"I am doing fine Naruto-san, thank you." She answered with a smile of her own.

Iruka looked between them and asked. "You know each other?"

"Yes Iruka-san, Hana-san here was nice enough to instruct me to meet you for my position." Said the blond shinobi in disguise.

"Indeed I did and judging by your presence, you must have gotten the post." Added Hana.

Iruka nodded at this exchange. "He did. In fact Naruto-san has some of the best handwriting I have ever seen. If you could Hana-san, could you show him where his classroom is, since it is his first day?"

"Of course Iruka-san." Chirped the Inuzuka Heiress. "Follow me Naruto-san, I will show you around."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you Hana-san. I will see you later Iruka-san."

* * *

Late Afternoon-September Rain General Store

A brilliant sunset was shining above Konoha, as the sun completed it's descent in the sky. Pertu had just closed his store and was preparing some camomille, it always set him at ease and he liked it better than any tea flavour. Normally in a shinobi village most shops are open 24 hours a day, but he didn't have any assistance and his main customers were meant to be civilians, so he couldn't keep it open for appearances sake and because it would be unhealthy for him to remain awake for days on end. That reminded him of the time, during the Civil War of Kiri, were the rebels had successfully captured one of Yagura's shinobi generals. He had decided to take his time with the interrogation, by making sure he broke thouroughly. He was meaning to keep him awake for 48 hours, repeating the same questions and not taking or giving any break, until he sang close to 35 hours of sleep depravation.

Good times.

He was shaken out of his musings when he felt a chakra signature approach. He relaxed, when he identified the signature as that of his brother. Pertu was by no means sensor, but years of fighting in a war forced people to develop such techniques, despite the fact the techniques were shadows in comparisson to the truly gifted. "So, how was your first day as a teacher little brother? Did any of the brats give you any trouble?" He asked with a smile.

Naruto shook his head. "The day was great. I feel like I could keep doing this for life." He answered with a smile of his own. "How was your first day as a shop owner?"

"A bit slow, but that was to be expected. There are other stores and until I make a name for myself it is going to be hard. Although making the shop to famous will bring us heat and we will have to be more careful, when moving around the City." Spoke Pertu with a look of comtemplation.

He had an idea, that would definitely bring customers to the shop, but it would also bring a lot of attention to him and by extension to his brother and he wanted to stay under the radar for as long as possible, especially if his brother had any relation to the current Hokage. He could disquise himself and promote his product through another shop, by means of pretending to be a businessman that wanted to maintain his anonymity, but the product in itself was to valuable to risk. The merchant would probably realise it and sell it at an outrageous price, something that he sought to avoid. His only choice would be to sell it in his own store and that would warrant unwanted attention, but he could wait. While not the most patient person there is, Pertu can always bide his time when needed and currently there was no rush.

Naruto nodded in agreement with his brother's thoughts. "Indeed, but we can manage for now."

"Sure, there is no issue. As long as you remain careful, you run into a lot greater danger of discovery than I do." Added Pertu, a smile returning to his face.

"No problem, I will go change and then help you with the meal." He said. He was always a better cook than his older brother and that actually gave him a new teaching idea, since the students weren't really enthusiastic about his calligraphy class.

Before he left to his room, Naruto spun around and added. "Oo, before I forget about it. Something interesting did happen today at my first class."

"Really? What pray tell happened?" Asked Pertu with genuine curiosity as he sipped some of his beverage.

Naruto adopted a thoughtful look. "Well, as I entered the classroom there was only a little girl inside and she called me Tou-san."

Pertu nearly spit his drink, but he succeeded at controlling his surprise and not even chocking on it. "Really, did she now? Did you have a kid and didn't tell me little brother? Poor kid growing up without knowing her awesome Uncle Pertu." He joked lightly, while his mind was racing with thoughts and the results weren't pleasing.

"Cut it out Pertu. Besides that wasn't the weirdest thing about this situation." Naruto said with a serious expression.

"There is more?" Asked Pertu. "Come on then Naruto, don't leave me in the dark."

Naruto, then dropped the proverbial bomb. "Her name was Uzumaki-Namikaze Miya, apparently she is the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage. Kind of ironic really, we get rid of the Yondaime of one Country, only to possibly get in trouble with the Yondaime of another."

"Yes, ironic indeed." Pertu said lightly.

He had frowned momentarily, before he assumed a cheery expression. It was as he had feared and of course, it made their situation almost as bad, as if they had went to Iwa. He calculated his options before nodding mentally, as he decided in a course of action. He hated attention, but to solve this issue he had to draw attention to himself and away from his brother as much as possible, while at the same time attemping to get close to the shinobi populace himself. Given time and effort he could probably make it even to the counsil, but that was unrealistic goal with his limited window of opportunity. He reached inside his merchant jacket and brought out a small brown notebook and presented it to Naruto.

Naruto frowned. It wasn't like his brother to act silent and mysterious. He opened the notebook at a marked page and as he continued reading his eyes widened considerably and looked at his brother awed. "Is..." For the first time in a long time he was at a loss of words.

"Yes, it is. It was my idea, but I don't have the skill yet to complete it and require your help. Finish it whenever you can and we can proceed with mass production at a later date. Take your time, there is no real rush and we need to be completely sure it is correct, before bringing it to the store." He said with a reassuring smile.

Naruto nodded and headed for his room. His brother could be very creative when he wanted, then again he shouldn't be so surprised, having seen some of his interrogation methods.

* * *

**Well, that's enough for one chapter.**

**I wanted to try get things moving by putting an interesting situation, without actually rushing things too much. So any ideas what Pertu showed to Naruto? I must warn it was an original idea, but I read a fic recently that was called "The Titan of Defence" I think, where I believe I saw it there also. Despite that I want to still think it as original. Can anyone find out want it is?**

**About the Ramen, I just set as a fact, that all of the Uzumaki bloodline have a Ramentooth, like sweettooth only with Ramen. Naruto simply hasn't tried any yet. That will be a fun experience writing.**

**Next Chapter we will have a small timeskip and more interactions for Naruto. It will look really similar to the "Rurouni Naruto" Chapter 5, which was sadly the last chapter of that story, but I will do my best to add as much originality as possible.**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed and until next time, which will be probably at the weekend.**


	5. Love

**Welcome back to another chapter of Naruto the Hitokiri Battosai. I just made it sound like a tv-show.**

**Anyway thank you all for your support and Reviews. I must admit I am surprised with the amount of positive reactions I have so far. 5,4k views, 72 favourites and 98 followers, didn't see that coming. I will do my best to keep it original and enjoyable. ****I was dying to write this chapter. It is the largest one so far and I really hope I did well.**

**On a side note, nobody is playing my guessing game. Whatever it is not like you hurt my feelings... Nah just messing with you or trying to.**

**Either way have fun reading and here we go.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC's and any Jutsu you haven't seen.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
****Love**

Two months later-Konoha Shinobi Academy

Naruto whistled a nameless tune as he pulled a tray of cookies out of the Academy staff room oven. After his discussion with Pertu the first day, he came up with the idea to offer incentive to the students and so far it was a great success. He would offer a prize to the top 5 students, to help motivate them. The majority of the class wanted the prizes and tried hard to improve, while the minority followed their example. His brother had joked, that the new shinobi generations of Konoha would all be Akimichis. Naruto had tried different prizes, but after some trial and error, he discovered that cookies worked the best.

He gave a test bite at one cookie and hummed. Sometimes his cooking skills surprised even him.

"Something smells very good here." Said a familiar voice from the entrance.

Naruto smirked lightly and turned to great the Inuzuka Heiress. Like all members of her clan, she had an increased sense of smell, so her compliments carried a particular weight with them. He raised the tray and greeted her. "Good Morning Hana-san. Would you like to try some? I made more than enough for the teachers too."

Hana smiled brightly and picked one from the offered tray. "Thank you Naruto-san, you make some of the best pastries I have ever tried." She chirped.

"I learned cooking during my travels with my brother. He could survive with just dried bread and cheese, but I prefered better meals." He chuckled as he remembered his brother simply eating habits, until he started cooking for both of them. "It took quite a lot of work for me to learn how to cook, but the results speak for themselves." He said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Indeed they do. I really enjoyed the sweeterolls you made last week, but these cookies are a very close second." Hana said as she liked her lips, she always had a sweettooth and was very gald her new college made his pastries for the staff too.

"Really? Then you are going to love what I am planning for next week." Naruto said mysteriously with a grin on his face.

"What pray tell is it?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

"That would be telling Hana-san, besides I want to surprise my stunningly beautiful friend." He teased her. Over the last two weeks he had taken up to flirting with the Inuzuka Heiress. She was a great girl, who anyone would be lucky to call his and looked really cute when she blushed.

Hana blushed lightly, before smirking. "Well you better hurry up, although if you continue to spoil me like that, I will have no choice but to marry you."

Naruto was taken aback by her sudden bluntness, she never recovered so fast usually. Thankfully, before he could stutter an answer and lose face, Iruka stepped in the room. "Hello both of you." He smiled brightly and helped himself with a cookie. "Naruto-san I am so glad I hired you right now." He said after taking a bite from his cookie.

Naruto chuckled. "Thank you Iruka-san. I really like it here."

"Relax man, no need to be so strict and formal around me all the time." Iruka said with a teasing smile. "You know, we are going to go to a bar later tonight, you should come with us." Hana nodded in agreement.

"Sure, I have been craving for some good sake lately." He said smiling.

Hana smiled brightly and Iruka said. "Alright, come in front of the Academy, around 8 o'clock. I will wait for you with Mizuki and we can go together to find the others. There shall be some other jounin too."

Naruto nodded. "No problem, I will see you then." And with that he headed towards his class, with the appropriate amount of cookies. He frowned as he exited the door. He would have no problem with the other Jounin, his chakra control was supperb and they would need something stronger to make him slip up at suppressing his chakra. Mizuki on the other hand... He wasn't sure, but the man rubbed on him the wrong way. It was a gut feeling and as Pertu always repeated and he himself found out, in their line of business, one should always trust his gut.

"Good morning Naruto-sensei." Said suddenly an enthusiastic voice.

He blinked, when he suddenly realised that he was standing in front of the classroom door. He didn't think he was there yet and he was walking on autopilot. He looked down at the little girl that called him out. It was none other than Uzumaki-Namikaze Miya, next to her was her best friend Hyuga Hanabi, who she also sat with in class. He smiled at them kindly, while mentally shaking his head to clear his straight thoughts. "Good morning to you too Miya-chan, Hanabi-chan."

Miya and Hanabi were both two of his best students in the calligraphy class. They both had an excellent grasp of calligraphy, probably because of their backrounds, and were at the top of the class with a boy called Udon, who looked like a scholar and was the grandson of the Shinobi Elder Hotaru. Despite that one of his favourite students was Konohamaru Sarutobi, he wasn't the best of his class and usually was one of the worst at other subjects, but the kid had tons of determination and the will to never give up. Naruto was sure that he would go far.

Miya went from happy to concerned as she addressed her second favourite teacher. "Are you okay Naruto-sensei, you were standing in front of the door for almost five minutes straight."

Naruto frowned mentally, but didn't let it show. If a little girl could see through him, then he had to be a lot more careful, while trying to remain natural at his reactions without giving out his shinobi training... Yep, piece of cake. He smiled his best reassuring smile and was rewarded with her brightening expression. "I am great Miya-chan, thank you for your concern, but shouldn't you be inside of the class already waiting for me." He chided playfully.

Her eyes widened as she dashed into the classroom with Hanabi hot on her heels. Naruto chuckled at her reaction and entered the classroom at his leisure. The classroom was quite loud, but that could be solved. "Okay, everyone settle down." He smiled as everyone fell silent and took their seats, he didn't even enhance his voice with chakra to get them to stop, his appearance was more than enough. He cut quite the imposing figure even in these wide clothes that were meant to hide his physique, which he maintained with taijutsu fights against his brother in the basement of the store, as to minimize collateral damage. He currently wore brown civilian shoes, khaki pants and a white button up shirt. Above that he had a light brown jacket and was had a darker brown messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

He set his bag on his desk before continuing. "Now everyone, I want you to ready your canvas, for I am about to teach you a new word."

With that command the silence was broken, as students started rummaging through their stuff to set their writing supplies on the table and slap a large piece of paper onto their desk. Naruto's own canvas was help up by a rack so it was easy for all the students to see. He noticed that some students had lower ink levels than the rest and he smiled, as they probably were practising home.

Once he saw that everyone was ready he started his lesson. "The word I will teach you today is 'Love'." He said as he looked at his class with a serious expression.

"In a few years you will face the true life of a shinobi and you will face your first hardships. Many of you will not make it, but those who will succeed, they are going to question the reasons they actually chose to become a shinobi." The students felt drawn by his passionate speech as he continued. "At the end there is only one true answer. Your love for your home village, for your family, friends and fellow shinobi. This feeling will allow your power to raise in new heights."

"It will give you your strenght, when you feel weak."

"It will give you your courage, when you feel scared."

"At the end, it is not the power of hatred that will lead you to victory, it won't matter how much you hate your opponents, but how much you love your comrades and the lengths you wíll go to protect your precious people." He paused regaining his breath and for dramatic effect, as he turned towards his own canvas.

Meanwhile a lot of thoughts were running through his students head, but Miya in particular was among the lines. _"Naruto-sensei is so cool!" _Like many others, who where similary impressed.

Naruto dipped his brush in the ink and closed his eyes. "In calligraphy as in life you must feel your emotions and listen to them." He glided his brush across the canvas, letting his emotions drive him. "You must not hesitate, the single sign of disorientation will affect your result." The students watched in awe, as their teachers arm flowed along with his brush, while those closed to him noticed also that he had his eyes closed. Despite that there was no hesitation or no doubt. It was as if his hand had a mind of it's own, his strokes were refined and precise.

Naruto breathed out and opened his eyes. "Follow your feelings, your insticts and your ideals and with that you will be able to create your own conscience for your love." Removing his brush from the canvas and stepped aside, so the word 'Love' could be seen.

He looked back at his class as he continued. "I was told once, that the human heart is like the reflection on the water's surface... The mouth says things opposite to what the heart really feels... But in truth the hidden heart wants people to accept and love each other, regardless of status or beliefs. Once you've accepted that person's hidden heart, you will also understand the meaning of this word. Because this is not just a word, this is power... It is the mark of a man's intellectual recognition of understanding and acceptance of those around him, whatever they may be, friend, foe or beast."

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest, while narrowing his eyes and staring at every single one of his students individually. "All this is in Subtext of one small word, that holds a meaning as heavy as a mountain and a philosophy, that exists from the dawn of Mankind." He paused once more to allow his words to sink, while the students were observing him with various levels of awed expressions.

"You will learn all this not just by writing out this word, you will also learn it's true meaning and ability to understand others that comes along..." Everyone was silent, not sure if their teacher was finished.

"Now you practice." He commanded and with it the spell that kept the students ensnared was broken, as they began to practice and chatter amongst them. But all conversation was about how to write the word properly and how amazing their teacher was.

Naruto was about to sit down, when he heard the dinstictive Sound of someone clapping, which the students apparently didn't notice over the noise their chattering. Naruto seitched his attention from his class to the source of the noise and was surprised to see the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the man named as the Professor and Kami no Shinobi, behind the door applauding and beckoning him over. Naruto smiled gently and made his way out of the classroom silently to meet the legendary man.

Sarutobi smiled kindly to the blond before addressing him. "That was most impressive Yasuto-san..."

Naruto bowed and managed to hide his surprise at the fact, that the Professor knew his name. "Thank you Sandaime-sama. You honour me greatly with your kind words." He knew he had to be respectful for the man in front of him was a walking legend. As a person and leader he always strived to do his best for those close to him and his village and that had earned him Naruto's respect.

The old Hokage exhaled some smoke from his mouth, while holding his pipe on his right. "Join me for a while Yasuto-san. I will inform another member of the staff to watch over your students in the meantime." Said the Sandaime, while creating a clone.

Naruto nodded. "Hai."

They proceeded to walk amongst the hallways of the Academy, until they reached the back of the building. The old Hokage made his way towards a bench, that was in the shade of a tree and motioned for Naruto to join him. After they were both seated, Hiruzen took a deep inhalation from his pipe and silence reigned for a few seconds, with only the occasional chirping of the birds and the rustle of the leaves in the wind. The Professor exhaled and turned to face the blond teacher with a calculative look, as if trying to decifer something.

Seeing this, Naruto decided to break the ice. "Is there something you need me Sandaime-sama."

The Sarutobi elder chuckled and waved him off. "No need to be so formal young man, I am only here to have a conversation." He said with a kind smile. "I came to the Academy to see the new calligraphy teacher, who managed to make Konohamaru practice his words, when he came back home. I never actually thought it was possible and was searching fo a genjutsu for almost half an hour." Naruto chuckled. "To be honest to you, young man, I was expecting an elderly man teaching the class and instead I find a young man as yourself, that surprised me again."

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "I believe that Konohamaru is practicing, because I award the best students with pastries, not because he actually likes the subject."

Hiruzen gave out a hearty laugh. "Yes, that may indeed be the case, but still it was a great idea from you, children these days are uninterested in the arts." He sighed and his expression turned a bit serious. "But no matter what, the way you explained the children inside the meaning of the word is not something everyone can do... I could tell you had your fair share of hardships, which you obviously overcame."

It was Naruto's turn to sigh and carefully reply. The old man in front of him wasn't called the Professor for nothing and he had to be careful and stick to the Story he and Pertu created for themselves. "Well, you can say that I and my brother didn't have the easiest time growing up. He was travelling with our uncle, learning the merchant's trade, while I stayed back at home. Our community was raided one day by bandits and we were forced to flee. After some travel we reached Mizu no Kuni and before we could leave, we got caught in the Civil War of Kiri. Life was a living Hell there and I had to help the community to protect those dear to us."

Sarutobi nodded solemnly. "Yes, those who have experienced the horror of war will never be the same and those who are lucky and avoided it, will forever remain oblivious."

"Being oblivious is a beautiful thing, for once there is a generation that will not experience war in it's adolesence. I can only hope that the peace will maintain, so that one day my children will also be able to enjoy it."

The Sandaime stared Naruto for a few seconds. "You are a very interesting man Yasuto-san, I can only wonder what kind of shinobi you would have been, had you lived in Konoha."

The blond shinobi in disquise couldn't help but feel a strong sense of irony. "I don't know if I would want to be a shinobi, killing each other for peace isn't something I would want to do."

Hiruzen nodded. "Indeed, unfortunately that is one necessity and undeniable truth of the shinobi world. Certain sacrifices have to be made in order the peace to be maintained in Konoha." The Professor looked very serious and passionate, about what he was saying. "In other's eyes our shinobi may be killing a lot, but because of their willingness to kill, the peace in our own village is maintained and our children can live long enough to taste sake."

The blond man smiled and nodded. "You are absolutely right Sandaime-sama, but what most tend to forget is, that while people fight, kill and die in the name of freedom and peace, those fighting for the opposition, were fighting with the same reasons at heart." He looked over to the vastly more experienced and older man. "If the majority of people are looking for peace, I believe one day they will really understand each other and then there will be true long lasting peace in the world."

The Sarutobi elder looked really surprised and the blond youth's choice of words and was reminded of his own student Jiraya of the Sannin and his student Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. He smiled one of his grandfatherly smiles. "I am glad there are men like you, optimism is very hard to find nowadays."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Thank you Sandaime-sama, your words honour me greatly. I should return to my class, before someone decides to try to skip." He said with an amused expression, while Standing up and looking at the Sandaime.

Hiruzen chuckled. "Indeed you should, before Konohamaru get's into ideas." He also rose and was preparing to leave, before he remembered something. "Ah, young man, you never told me how you left Mizu no Kuni with the Civil War in full swing."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I didn't." Seeing that the former Hokage was shaking his head, he decided to elaborate. "Well we stayed there until Pertu came. He, his uncle and the caravan had been ambushed and only he made it alive. After returning to our community he found it destroyed and he tracked us down after almost a full year. He then hired shinobi to get us out of the country, the shinobi got in a battle with Kiri nin, but we all made it successfully, except for an the old man who taught me calligraphy and other things during our stay in Mizu no Kuni. Really sad, his heart gave out on him, just as we passed the border."

Hiruzen nodded grimly. "Indeed, to make it through the war and die by a heart attack as soon as you reach your homeland..." He shook quickly his head to get rid of the morbid thoughts. "Sorry, for bringing those memories back and have a nice day."

Naruto nodded. "You too Sandaime-sama."

Naruto headed towards his classroom, wondering if he had said to much. The man wasn't called the Professor for nothing and was definetely highly intelligent. He shook his head, thinking that he should be fine. The Sandaime didn't have enough information to suspect him and he could probably continue pretending to be a normal Academy teacher with minimum issues.

* * *

**Well, that's it folks. Chapter 5.**

**I understand that it has great similarities from chapter 5 of "Rurouni Naruto", but I felt that was the best chapter from said story and I had to add a little epicness to my own. I have added disclaimers and all so I hope it is enough to let me Keep this chapter posted.**

**The speech about 'Love' is a combination from the story I mentioned above, Naruto Manga chapter 660 and of course me.**

**Either way I hope you enjoy and we are approaching cannon, that's why I am updating slower than usual. I can work until the chunin exams and the Invasion, but after that it is going to be harder and I am bidding my time, to keep the story enjoyable, while not forcing you all to wait long amounts of time for the next update.**

**Next time we will have the night out and Minato entering the loop after a timeskip of course, although the way he will find out is again really similar to chapter 5 of "Rurouni Naruto". What can I say, that chapter is the most important for the story procession and I will squeeze it for all that it is worth, but after that it is all me.**

**I hope you enjoyed and I will try to update soon again, probably during the week, most possibly Wednesday if I can make it.**


	6. Night out

**Hello again to a new chapter of Naruto the Hitokiri Battosai.**

**Thank you all of the Reviews and your support and I hope you enjoy. Got nothing else to add, what else can I say.**

**And here we go.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC's and any Jutsu you haven't seen.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Night out  
**

Dancing Leaf Club

"Yo, Hana-chan" Cried one Mitarashi Anko over the noise from the people, that had filled the Dancing Leaf to the brim. All tables were occupied and the dancefloor and the groung floor was full. It was the end of the week and the place was crowded like always.

Hana waved and made her way towards her friends. She had finished earlier today, so she had headed to her clan compound to freshen up, before searching for her friends in this place. She smiled brightly, but frowned when she noticed that Anko was alone there. She usually drank a lot, when she had friendly Company that she trusted and everyone's absence was probably the reason she was still sober.

She gave Anko a questioning look, that the tokubetsu jounin instantly understood. "Yugao-chan is with Hayate somewhere around, probably sucking their faces off." She said with a mischievious smile, before continuing. "Kurenai said she would come with Asuma, but he just returned from his tour with the 12 Guardian Shinobi of the Fire Damyo, so I wouldn't be surprised if they had some catching up to do. Kakashi... is Kakashi we can't expect him to come in time unless we set Gai after him and the rest haven't arrived yet."

Hana nodded at the information, before attemping to do some small talk with her fellow Konoha nin. "So how was your week, Anko-chan."

Anko smiled brightly. "Absolutely great, I got to tor... 'talk' with three captured nin and it was great." Suddenly her smile aquired a sinister quality. "What about you Hana-chan~" She slurred. "Did anything interesting happen with the new calligraphy teacher?"

Hana sighed in exasperation. "Aren't you ever gonna ask about something else?"

Anko pretended to be hurt. "You wound me Hana-chan, I am just trying to look after you. I am sure that all other girls would agree with me."

"What would I agree with?" Questioned a definetely female voice. Anko and Hana turned around and saw Kurenai and Asuma, hand to hand awaiting an explanation.

Just as Anko was about to answer, Hana beat her to the punch to save face. "About time, where have you guys been?" She asked with mock irritation. "Don't tell me you too Kure-chan, we lost Yugao-chan and now you, I don't know if I can handle it." Hana said theatrically pouting.

Kurenai spoke knowingly. "One day Hana-chan you will do the same and at that day I will say you 'told you so'."

Before Hana could give a comeback, they were interrupted by Yugao and Hayate, who arrived at the scene. "Hi girls, did I miss anything?" Chirped Yugao.

"Nope, nothing." Answered Hana almost immediatly.

"Well then, have you ordered something or were you all waiting for us?" Asked a brightly smiling Yugao.

"Some sake, it should be here anytime." Said Anko.

"Yo." A voice drawled out and everyones eyes widened as they spotted the copy, A-rank, nin Hatake Kakashi with his familiar orange book at hand. Who was only half an hour late. Immediatly everyone checked for a Henge or a stronger genjutsu. Since nothing changed they all started looking around or out of a nearby window. Kakashi closed his orange book. "What are you looking for?"

"The signs." answered Asuma mysteriously still searching around.

"What signs?" Asked the confused looking Kakashi.

"Of the Apocalypse, you moron!" Anko almost shouted, still searching like a lunatic. "If you are early and it isn't a genjutsu, then it is a sign of the end of days."

Kakashi looked at them strangely. "I am not that bad, am I?" He was instantly greated by everyones deadpan expression, that screamed 'Are you stupid?'. He chuckled good naturedly. "Forget I asked."

"Sorry we are late everyone, Mizuki said he had to do something and we waited for him." Said another familiar voice. Everyone turned to great the new and final arrivals, which where none other than Naruto, Iruka and Mizuki. Naruto was behind the two chunin teachers and he wasn't noticed immediatly.

That of course changed, when Anko spotted him and threw herself at him while purring seductively. "So you are the Naruto-san I heard so much about." Everyones attention switched to the blond at the back of the group, who was being hugged by the Snake Mistress. Naruto smiled kindly at the group, while making sure to be careful enough not to expose his large chakra reserves.

Anko was having a blast, first she was waiting alone after sending an annoying chunin his way, before Hana arrived and then everybody started arriving almost instantaneously. When she saw the blond teacher that Hana spoke about, she thought of the best way to annoy her prude friend and if the growling she thought she heard earlier was any indication, she was having great success at her plan.

Naruto chuckled nervously at the woman who was hugging him and nearly made his control slip. "Nice to meet you too..."

"Mitarashi Anko." She said with a very joyal tone.

"Anko, get off him. You are making him uncomfortable." Hana said, while trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice and failing miserably.

"Is someone jealous Hana-chan~" Anko slurred. "Besides I am not making him uncomfortable, men would kill to be in his position."

"I am not jealous" Exclaimed the Inuzuka Heiress, while trying to hide her embarassment.

Naruto after calming himself, decided to intervene to stop the incoming pointless argument. "And you are actually making me a bit uncomfortable."

Anko gave him a shocked look, before pouting. "Spoilsport."

"Excuse me, but me and Anko Need to finish our previous conversation." Hana said while dragging her friend outside to have a talk.

Kurenai sighed and turned to Yugao. "I suppose we should go to keep an eye on them." Yugao simply nodded and detached herself from Hayate, before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and leaving with Kurenai.

As soon as they were out of sight Asuma whistled, while the others shared small laughs. Kakashi with his trademark eye smile decided to enlighten Naruto, who was in the dark and looked confused. "For Anko the teasing was normal, but Hana was quite livid, don't you think?"

Asuma laughed. "Indeed Kakashi, never thought I would see her lose her cool like that."

Mituki sighed and gave Naruto a look. "What is it with you and women?"

Naruto grabbed a bottle from sake from the table and sighed. "I really don't know Mizuki-san."

Iruka simply shook his head and offered some sake saucers to the rest. "Let's just drink..."

* * *

Three months later-Namikaze Household

Minato sighed as he entered his house, he had a very busy day and even being the wielder of the secret weapon against paperwork, shadow clones still left a mental strain. He had began employing the technique to be able to spend more time with his family, something he had always wanted to have since his very early years. Being an orphan made him appreciate the value of a family more than most people and in retrospection, using the **Shiki Fūjin**** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)** would have been an idiotic move on his side.

He was infinitely grateful to have dodged that bullet, despite the high price his friend had to pay. He still remembered how the counsil had taken the news of the new Jinchuurikis and it wasn't a pretty sight. He dreaded what would have happened had he actually gone through with the sealing and died, leaving Kushina to fend for herself and the twins. Both he and Jiraiya where trying to make the old cronies of Shinobi Elders and the civilian counsil to see reason, at the end they simply got too fed up and silenced any discusions with heavy doses of KI (Killing Intent) and Minato's patience was legendary. It took a lot to get the man really angry, but threating his family was a fast way to earn his ire.

He removed his haori, with the Kanji for Yondaime Hokage on the back. He wore his Kage robes only when Meeting foreign dignitaries, since he found it too stuffy for his tastes. Kushina couldn't stop laughing for a week, when he had mentioned it, although his robes gave him a much more serious air as she put it and that was during the period that she conceived the twins.

He smiled at the thought of his family. The calculative and levelheaded Arashi, the straightforward Mito, the bündle of endless energy Miya and the love of his life, his own whirpool princess Kushina. Yes, Minato considered himself very lucky to have such a great family.

"What are you thinking about Minato-kun?" Asked a voice that Minato was very fond of.

He turned and smiled at his wife. "Just thinking about us."

Kushina was lying on the king sized bed, that was located inside the master bedroom. She was reading her favourite nighttime book after succeeding in making her youngest go to sleep. It was quite a tiring process, since Miya had so enough energy to compete with her older siblings, despite their Jinchuuriki status. Both Minato and Kushina were 36 years old, relatively young for the average people, but they had been through more than most People experienced in a lifetime. That was the life of a shinobi.

Kushina put her book down and looked questionigly at her husband, who had gotten out of his usual shinobi attire and was approaching the bed to relax with her. "Really? What about us?"

Minato smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "I was just thinking how happy I am with you and our family. I can't think what would have happened to me if I hadn't met you."

Kushina smiled mischievously. "You would probably be a chunin, hanging out with Izumo and Kotetsu guarding the gate."

Minato chuckled. "Probably."

The saying that behind every man was a supportive woman, was true. The saying doesn't do Kushina Justice. She had always motivated Minato to reach greater heights and was his pillar of strength, she had helped him through dark times and they always had each other's back on the battlefield. He really didn't know what he would have achieved if it weren't for her.

Kushina was now also thinking back on her time with Minato. She would always talk with her friends Mikoto Uchiha and Hitomi Hyuga about romantic couples that where in books, amongst other things, and she can without a doubt say that her dreams had come true. In the past at the Academy, if someone had told her that she would marry Minato, she would have laughed at them. She couldn't believe that Minato would become strong with his feminine personality, but he had proven her wrong and became one of the strongest shinobi to ever exist. She still remembered the Kumo incident and she was thinking that maybe she did have a hero complex, that manifested that night, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

She thought of her childhood friends, Hitomi had birth complications at her second childbirth and the Hyuga where as stuborn as they come, when it came to requesting a medic nin and not their clan's doctors. Thanks to Kushina, who was present and managed to stabilize Hitomi long enough, for Tsunade to arrive and save the day. The hyuga were always stubborn about learning anything beyond their juken, despite that they are born medic nin prodigies. After that adventure Hitomi was bedridden for three whole months and spend the rest of the year in therapy, that was enough incentive for the Hyuga clan head Hiashi, her husband, to take action and encourage members of his clan to take medic nin training, his firstborn daughter Hinata being the first.

Mikoto had it even rougher. Two years ago the Uchicha Massacre occurred, with only her and her youngest son as survivors. Sasuke had taken a turn for the worse mentally and was obsessed with killing his older brother, who was responsible for the Massacre and Mikoto didn't know how to help him overcome his blind hatred. Kushina tried her best advising her and supporting her, but nothing had any effect and she was extremely worried for her friend.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice Minato creeping behind her and start massaging her shoulders, while occasionally kissing the back of her neck. She let out a low moan at his ministrations. "Minato-kun~ what are -mm- doing?"

Minato smirked. "You seemed stressed Kushi-hime and I thought I should help you relieve your stress."

"That's good, but I know a more effective way Minato-kun~" She purred and turned around to look at him with a look of want in her eyes.

Minato closed the distance and leaned down to kiss his whirpool princess, he could feel her breath on his lips and she could feel his on hers. But their Moment ended prematurely, when they both heard a crash and a small voice speaking in shushed tones. "Oww!" It was Miya's voice.

"Go Hokage-sama, your daughter needs your help." Chirped Kushina with a smirk on her face.

Minato sighed and begrundigly lifted himself from his beatiful wife. "Be right back..." He said while sending her a wink.

He moved through the hallway to Miya's room only to see she wasn't there and there were sounds coming from downstairs. He made his way downstairs and heard movement in his study, he made his way there and opened the lights. Miya looked like a deer caught by the headlights and was staying completely still, as if she was hoping that her dad wouldn't notice her and move on. Minato just smiled at his little girl, as he thought a shelf had fallen and his books along with some blank papers were spread all across the floor.

He gave his daughter a look and folded his arms across his chest. "So Miya-chan... What are you doing in Tou-chan's den."

Miya bit her lips and looked down. "I am sorry Tou-chan... I just wanted some pieces of paper, so I climbed up on your desk and then the shelf, but it fell."

Minato chuckled at the similarities between Miya and Kushina. He lowered himself to her height and ruffled her hair, while she pouted cutely. "You are lucky you weren't hurt Miya-chan. That was very dangerous." He said in a slightly patronising tone.

She hugged her father's neck. "Sorry Tou-chan... I won't do it again."

Minato smiled. "That's good Miya-chan. If you want something you only have to ask." He said as he picked some papers up. "So, you must have been who was emptying my blank paper stacks." He added teasingly, while Miya looked down again guiltily. "What did you need papers for in the middle of the night though?"

Miya beamed and pointed at her calligraphy set on the desk. "I wanted to practice before class tomorrow. Naruto-sensei always gives the best students prizes." She exclaimed, while waving her hands and looking dreamingly in the beyond with some drool escaping her lips. "He always makes such good pastries." She added absentmindedly.

Minato though had stopped paying attention, when he heard the name and his eyes had widened considerably. "Naruto-sensei?" He asked surprised. "When did he start teaching at the Academy?"

Miya tilted her head cutely and adopted a thoughtful look. "He started teaching this year, I think for five months and everybody in the class loves him." She chirped happily. "Why are you asking Tou-chan, don't you know him already?" She thought that her father knew everyone in the village.

The Yondaime smiled and shook his head. "I probably just forgot him."

"Maybe you are getting old Tou-chan." She teased him, but then she adopted a thoughtful look again and started pulling on her father's face lightly. "You know Tou-chan... Naruto-sensei really looks like you. You both have the same hair colour and face."

Minato was dazed for a second, as he thought of his eldest son. "Really? How old do you think he is?" He asked his daughter.

The seven year old tilted her head on the other side and Minato was sure, that if Kushina was listening this, or any woman for that fact, she would get sidetracted, shout 'KAWAII' and squeeze his adorable daughter to death. Finally Miya seemed to be able to answer. "He is almost as old as Hana-sensei, probably a year or two older Tou-chan. He is my second favourite teacher after Hana-sensei."

Minato made a self note to check the profile and information on this Naruto character first thing tomorrow, as soon as he finished his paperwork of course. He sighed, it looked like he was going to abuse his shadow clones again and he had a meeting with some civilian merchant to complete too. Something about a new product and needing the Hokage's approval due to it's sensitive nature. Things like that happened, but they were highly uncommon. Usually the Administration for Civilian Customs would take care of that, but either the merchant was paranoid or it was something that required his expertise. The latter was highly unlikely, but the merchant had managed to get an appointment and it would be rude to send him away for a month at least, since his agenda was full. He could only hope, that whatever it was about, he could deal with it fast and research this personal issue further.

He quickly broke from his train of thought, picked some papers and his daughter calligraphy set and took her to her room. "That is great Miya-chan." He said with a bright smile. "Don't stay up too late practicing though, you wouldn't want to fall asleep during class." He chided her teasingly.

Miya nodded. "Hai Tou-chan..."

Minato watched his daughter return to her room with a weird emotion in his heart. He thought it was impossible for his long missing son to suddenly appear in Konoha, much less to be suddenly teaching in the Shinobi Academy calligraphy, but his instincts told him that whoever this Naruto teacher at the Academy was, he had something to do with his firstborn son. It was a peculiar feeling, that he simply couldn't shake off.

He shook his head and headed to his room, he could think about this, when his wife wasn't waiting for him in bed...

* * *

**And done, that's it for Chapter 6.**

**Minato is in the knowing group and is about to take action, if he can escape from the Bane of all Kages that is.**

**This chapter reminded again of chapter 5 from "Rurouni Naruto", but will the last one to do so. We are approximately 2-3 chapter's away from cannon, maybe four if I really try to drag it. Haven't decided yet if I will or not. Knowing me I probably won't drag it, but I will try to keep it as enjoyable as possible regardless.**

**Next time Minato vs Evil Paperwork and of course the meeting with the civilian merchant and the mysterious product. Also we will have more interactions with Naruto and Hana for story progression purposes in the next chapter and the near future. Wish me luck, I will need it, because I was really nervous for even the most remotely intimate scenes so far and I don't know how to really handle them.**

**Either way I hope you all enjoyed and till next time. I will try to make it for the the Weekend, but after that I will update even slower. (instead of two times per week which is now, once per week, because I have some really important exams at the University)**


	7. First Date

**Hello again, I want to thank you all for your support and Reviews and I hope I can keep it up.**

**Now to answer some questions that popped up during the Reviews.**

**Firstly "Agrond" I am not sure about that. To be honest I am sitting on the fence about that decision. For anybody wondering, this is for Naruto's parentage, Minato is definetely father, but I cannot decide about the mother. She could be Kushina and Naruto would have been kidnapped as a baby or it could be an unknown woman from Kiri. Will see what I will decide, but I am tending heavily towards Kushina.**

**Secondly "meowy1986" made two valid points which I had both thought before.**

**1: Kushina's seal according to the Lore is extremely weakened during childbirth, it isn't guaranteed that it will break. Besides Minato was there and keeping it intact and since no one interrupted him it could have held.**

**2: Point given, Minato was the Hokage, but seriously he can't approve every application personaly. This is how I believe it would go normaly, Naruto goes to the responsible for hiring new staff, namely Iruka in this case. Gets hired due to his skills, Iruka sends paperwork to the Hokage to sign, Shadow Clone or real Minato sign, but with all the paperwork they didn't notice the name of the new Academy teacher or something similar. Seriously the Hokage has more important things to do, than to meet every single Academy teacher personally and thus Naruto is in and Minato not the wiser.**

**Anyway, that's that. I hope you all enjoy and here is the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC's and any Jutsu you haven't seen.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
First Date**

Same Morning-Near the Konoha Shinobi Academy

It was a great day. The birds were chirping a pleasant tune on the trees, the sun was shining brightly in an almost cloudless sky and there was the occassional light breeze of the wind carried the entrancing smell of the recently bloomed flowers. Spring had set in earlier than usual this year in Village Hidden in the Leaves and the signs were everywhere to be seen, if one knew where to look or listened intensely. Flowers were blooming on trees and on the ground, the Nara deers were shedding their winter coats and smaller animals awoke from their hibernation.

Naruto was lying in the grass, enjoying the soft wind, that occasionaly blew and carried the intoxicating scents of Nature. He was in his teacher's uniform, as he had dubbed his current attire and was cloud watching, while waiting for the time to resume his duties for the day. His first teaching hours passed swiftly and now he was indulging the favourite passtime of all male Naras during the break. He inhaled deeply, keeping his eyes closed, to truly appreciate this wondrous day.

"Yes, today is a great day." He murmured to himself.

Suddenly he sensed four new presences nearby. He furrowed his brow in confusion, for some reason he felt 14 legs from these presences. He focused a bit more and relaxed again, since it was Hana and the three Haimarou Brothers. He chuckled silently, damn dogs almmost gave the jump. He exhaled the breath, that he was unconsciously holding and relaxed again on the soft grass.

Suddenly he felt someone tackle him from the side, on second thought it was more than one person and he had to resist the urge to unseal and draw his blade. After so long of sword inactivity he was afraid his skills would have become rusty. He usually went through his katas and had hand to hand combat with his brother underneath the shop to keep his skills sharp, but they couldn't risk weapons despite the numerous seals he had written in the walls, because of the extensive damage he could do.

He opened his eyes and started petting the Haimarou Brothers, for some reason they really liked him and had taken to barreling on him when they saw him. He chuckled as he scratched one under the jaw. "Hello to you too. How are you doing boys?" He asked them, to which they all started barking happily.

Hana giggled lightly at seeing how much the Haimarou Brothers enjoyed Naruto's company. "Hello Naruto-san, what are doing here alone?" She asked.

"Hello Hana-san. I am simply enjoying this great day, the weather and nature are much livelier than I have ever seen." He answered with a smile.

"Indeed, today is a better day than most." Chirped the Inuzuka Heiress. She greatly enjoyed the presence of the young calligraphy teacher, perhaps more than colleagues. She usually interrupted her train of thought right there, repeating the Mantra "_I am not a fangirl"_ in her head, but her thoughts always made full circle and returned. One day she found herself unconsciously to count his good graces, good with children and the Haimarou Brothers like him, not a shinobi, but Anko is right, his looks make up for it and many others. Finally she came to the conclusion that she liked the blond teacher, but she was afraid he wouldn't feel the same way and was unsure what to do.

Unknown to her Naruto had the same thoughts. He enjoyed the company of the Inuzuka Heiress and when he was near her, he felt at peace. He was sure, that his brother would encourage him if he wanted to engage in a relationship with Hana, but he wasn't sure of the repercussions for such a decision. She was a clan Heiress and to marry or even be in a relationship with a no name civilian could reflect badly on her or even have her disowned, that is if she agreed in the first place. He didn't believe that the Inuzuka where like the Hyuga, but one cannot be sure and then of course his title. How would she react if she knew that he was the Hitokiri Battosai? Naruto was definetely not looking forward to that revelation.

As he was trying to get his head out of the gutter and have a civilised discussion with Hana, he felt suddenly the irony and hypocrisy of his own thoughts. When his brother was the same with Mei Terumi, the current Godaime Mizukage, Naruto adviced him to go for it and Forget about all else, like all the other suitors and her status as General of the Rebel Forces. He got shot down of course, but got up again after a bit help and a lot swearing to Zabuza. So Naruto made his mind and decided to at least try and follow his own advice.

"So Hana-san, how was your class today?" He decided to bring her at ease, before dropping the proverbial bomb.

Hana raised and eyebrow at the choise of question, but answered nonetheless. "Was pretty good, except Konohamaru-san decided he wanted to skip class again." While she took one of her own nin dogs and started petting him too.

Now it was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Really? Konohamaru was present for my class."

Hana started pouting, which was really cute in Naruto's opinion. "That's not fair Naruto-san, how do you do it?" She asked while using the dreaded Puppy Eyes no Jutsu.

Naruto felt his defences crumbling at an astonishing rate, he should suggest it as an interrogation method to his brother, then he suddenly remembered that his brother had actually already thought about it. _"Damn, he is really extremely creative."_ He thought absently. "I don't know how Hana-san, perhaps clligraphy is less boring than History?" He asked teasingly.

"Not funny Naruto-san, besides history has been reduced in the curriculum greatly." She added. The Yondaime made many changes and quite a few had to do with the Academy scedule in order to produce better shinobi and give the kids a fighting chance at the outside world.

Naruto laughed nonetheless. "But it is. You have outdoor training after the break dont you?" He asked, to which Hana nodded. "Then wait for him, he will probably show up then and you can lecture him then Hana-san."

Hana brought her Hand up to cover her mouth as she giggled. "You are right, Konohamaru-san never misses outdoor practices."

"That I am Hana-san, that I am." He said making his best smug expression.

Hana couldn't control her giggles anymore and broke down laughing, where Naruto also joined her shortly after. "Nice one Naruto-san."

He gave ger a kind smile. "Thank you Hana-san." Naruto decided that now was probably the best time to ask her and went for it. "Hana-san, would you like to go out with me for dinner?"

Hana was speechless for a few seconds and her eyes widened, but managed to recompose herself fast enough. "L-Like a date?" She asked tentatively and inwardly cursed herself for almost stuttering.

"Yes, exactly like a date." Naruto answered, smile still on his face.

"Sure. When do you think would be a good time Naruto-kun?" She said while doing a happy Dance in her head and not noticing the new suffix she used.

Naruto did though and raised an eyebrow. "I was thinking tomorrow afternoon around seven o'clock, what do you think Hana-san?"

"Yes, seven o'clock sounds great." She said with a smile that was growing larger as the time went by.

"Great. Should I pick you up from the clan compound?" He asked with his own kind smile.

"Okay." Right then sounded the bell, signalling that the break was over. "Got to go to class." She said absentmindedly. "Well see you later Naruto-kun." She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. This time she noticed the new suffix and her action. She quickly turned around to hide her blush and headed to the classes, feeling already much merrier and trying to get tid of her fangirl thoughts, with no apparent success, as her blush increased.

"See you later Hana-san." Naruto called after her, after shaking himself from his brief stupor. He shook his head lightly. _"That went easier and better than I thought."_ He thought to himself and sighed in relief, while touching where she kissed him. Then it dawned to him, that he also had class and started to make his way to the Academy buildings. His day seemed to be getting better and better and he really hoped that nothing would ruin it. He paused cursing his traitorous thoughts and started looking around for signs of Murphy's Law. Seeing and sensing nothing, he restarted his course back to his classroom, while whistling a nameless tune.

"A great day indeed." He murmured to himself.

* * *

One Day Later-Outside the Inuzuka Clan Compound

Naruto sighed as he looked at the clock one more time, while he waited near the Inuzuka Clan Compound. He still had five minutes before he was to show up for his date with Hana. He had learned from his foster father Ray that a first date was never early, nor late. He shook his head and smiled.

Naruto sighed again as he thought about his date. He wouldn't deny it, that he found the Inuzuka Heiress extremely attractive and he was greatly looking forward to their date. From the first day that he met her accidentally in front of the Academy, he knew she was a stunning kunoichi and later, when he got to know her better, he found out that she was a very interesting person as well. He considered himself very lucky for such a woman to go out with him. He knew he was good looking, he had a large fangirl club at Kiri, but none had managed to capture his attention.

Hana on the other hand did so without almost any effort on her part, simply being her honest, friendly and helpful self. Being around her made him feel at peace and relaxed and if he was honest with himself, it was this feeling that he was searching from the beginning of his journey. Being with her felt simply right to him and since starting his shinobi training with Ray, his old mentor and foster father always told him to follow his instincts in all and any decisions of his life.

He checked his clock one more time, before making his way to the Compound with one thought. "_Time to pick up Hana-hime."_

* * *

Meanwhile-Inside the Inuzuka Clan Compound

Hana was nervously pacing back and forth in her room, while her mother Inuzuka Tsume watched her with an amused expression. Hana sighed in annoyance, then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before relaxing slightly. All her pacing had drawn her mother in her room and she wouldn't leave, before getting an explanation, as to what had her so worked up. Of course after finding out, that it was her daughter's first date, she interrogated her immediatly and now she was enjoying the sight of her nervous pup, as she put it.

"Calm down pup it's just a date." Tsume tried to calm her daughter, although she looked highly amused. At first she was curious as to how a civilian could attract her daughter's attention, but at the end as far as Hana was happy and her family and village safe, she had no other real objections or rules. A few members of her clan might see it as weakness and Hana would have to beat them in a duel, if she wanted to be Clan Head, but with her pacifistic tendencies and interest in a civilian... Kiba seemed closer at the title for the moment. If only they knew.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't dated anyone... ever. I'm nervous." She replied.

Tsume chuckled from the side. "Look just because you like him, doesn't mean you have to put out on the first night." She said smirking, causing her daughter to blush and send a glare in her direction.

"I'm NOT going to sleep with Naruto-kun!" Replied the inuzuka Heiress heatedly.

The Inuzuka Matriarch laughed louder at her daughter's declaration. "So Naruto-kun it is~" She said teasingly.

Hana, knowing she would be teased mercilessly, just huffed and crossed her arms. At that moment somebody knocked on the door and the tense silence was broken. Hana turned to her mother, who went to open and held her from doing so. "I am going now. See you later Kaa-chan." She said swiftly.

Tsume mock pouted. "Why can't I see him?"

Hana continued to glare weakly at her mother. "You know why." She then left her mother at her room and went for the door.

As she opened, Naruto was on the other side with his short ponytail and was holding a bouquet of white roses. He smiled as he saw Hana open the door and immediately offered her the flowers. "Hello Hana-chan. How are you this fine evening?" He asked.

Hana blushed lightly and walked right up to Naruto, whose eyes were in overdrive as he took in her appearance. "I am great Naruto-kun, thank you." She replied.

He had been briefly stunned by her, but regained his wits quickly and started drinking in her features. Her brown hair cascaded down to the middle of her back, with it framing her face perfectly, displaying the Inuzuka Fangs proudly on her cheeks. She had a natural color of lipstick on and her finger and toenails were colored a dark green to match the forest green kimono she had on. It depicted falling yellowed and burnt orange leaves and was being held together by a burnt orange sash. She was wearing dark green shinobi sandals with a small heel.

Naruto whistled softly. "Hana-hime, just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful, you have to go and prove me wrong." He said softly.

This prompted her to blush deeper, but she managed to regain control and she started to check him out. He was wearing a simple blue kimono, held by a grey sash and he also wore blue sandals. Despite not wearing anything extravagant, he was looking very sharp in Hana's opinion. "Thank you Naruto-kun, you look very good yourself."

Naruto smiled wider as she accepted his flowers and offered his arm to her. It was a bold move, but he felt lucky this evening. "So Hana-chan, are you ready?"

Normally, she didn't like being called that, but coming from Naruto, she felt that she could come to enjoy it. She took his arm and held onto it like a girlfriend would. "Of course, Naruto-kun." She said smiling, as the two walked off into the night.

Naruto and Hana took their time walking through the city as they headed to the restaurant, that Naruto had chosen. They engaged in small talk, but Hana was quite a bit curious as to where they were going, so she was only mildly surprised when they walked into a rather classy looking place and Hana was impressed with the decorum. It took her a while, but she gasped when she realised, that she was in the Golden Leaf, one of the best restaurants in the whole village.

Naruto smirked seeing Hana's reaction. "Pretty nice place huh?" He asked.

She nodded, "Very nice Naruto-kun. Are you trying to spoil me?" she asked.

Naruto smirked, but before he could answer the manager, who was manning the maitre'd station, smiled brightly and said, "Hello, what can I do for you?" He asked politely.

Naruto smiled friendly. "Good evening, I have a reservation at the name Yasuto." He replied.

The manager nodded and searched his reservation book, after finding the name he snapped his fingers, summoning a waiter, "You will wait on mister Yasuto. Take him and his beautiful date to the Lone Wolf seats and ensure he is given proper service." he said to the employee.

The employee bowed and happily complied. "Please come this way." She was female and led them towards the private couple section, also known as Lone Wolf section.

Naruto nodded and motioned to Hana, who stepped forward and followed their waiter. The manager smiled, "Enjoy your dinner sir!" He called after them, before taking up his station once again.

They were soon shown their table and sat down, they were secluded from the main eating area and it was obviously designed for a couple's use. It had romantic lightning, a love seat for the two people to sit on, with the table set high enough so they could still sit back and eat comfortably. In the center of the table, there was a small aromatic candle, that glowed slightly, setting the mood.

After they ordered their drinks, Hana turned to Naruto, smiling to him. "You are really pulling all the stops, aren't you Naruto-kun." She said playfully.

Naruto smiled kindly back. "My brother said the exact same thing and I told him, that for someone as beautiful as you, it is more than worth it." He said chuckling.

Hana's cheeks turned a light pink, but she just smiled warmly. "I'm honored you would do something like this for me." she said.

Naruto smiled. "Not as much as I am, to be in your presence. So, do you like it here?" He asked.

She nodded. "Very much so. It has a great atmosphere and it seems to live up to it's reputation, from some of the critics I have heard. That's rather impressive." She commented.

Naruto chuckled. "I am glad. You seem very informed and I am happy to have made a such good choise for dinner apparently." He replied.

Hana smiled and they spent the rest of the night chatting either about the Academy, their earlier years, dreams and early life role models or inspirations. After they had finished dinner and began to head home. Hana smiled warmly at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I want to thank you for the greatest first date ever." She said with a bright smile, as they had reached the entrance of the Inuzuka Clan Compound.

Naruto smiled back. "I am glad you enjoyed it Hana-chan and I hope we can repeat it sometime in the near future." He replied.

If possible, Hana's smile got even brighter. "Sure thing Naruto-kun." She then, on impulse, walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips, while balancing on her tip toes. "Goodnight Naruto-kun." She said, as she turned to head towards the compound and hide her growing blush, at her bold action.

"Goodnight to you too, Hana-chan." Naruto replied, with a slight dazed expression.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter.**

**I decided to keep the epic battle of Minato vs Evil Paperwork for the next chapter, because "Agrond" made me have second thoughts about Naruto's mother. If you prefer Kushina or an unknown woman from Kiri now is your chance. Simply post a Review with your preference and I will do my best. If nobody or very few decide to speak up, then I will simply continue as I had planned.**

**Next chapter will probably be the last pre-cannon, not definetely. If so we will have a time skip at genin team selection and so on. If not then there will be just only another additional chapter pre-cannon at most.**

**I hope you all enjoyed, till next time, meaning next Weekend again.**


	8. Nemesis of Kages

**Hello again, to this new and largest yet chapter of Naruto the Hitokiri Battosai.**

**I want to thank everybody for their Reviews and continued support. I had a lot of Reviews aiding me in my decision about Naruto's mother and verdict is as following. The mother is... (Insert drums for dramatic effects) KUSHINA! ****Almost everyone wanted Kushina and I will oblige.**

**An interesting Review came from "angel11xpr", who suggested if Kushina was his mother, Naruto could have chakra chains. I am extremely tempted and as explanation it would be, that since he didn't now about such a specific bloodline, he didn't train in it and that is why he hasn't used so far. If he knew it would have made things much easier with Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage. Not sure, if I will do it or not, but I really like the idea. Everyone who feels like it and writes a Review, it would be nice if you added your own input, likeyou did with the decision about Kushina.**

**Secondly to "Lover of Literature", thank you for your extremely kind words and I am glad you are enjoying. I also don't enjoy most OC's, because they are as overpowered as they come and they are usually in still their teens. At the beginning I almost made my own like that, but when I sat down and thought about it, I found preferable to be a shinobi with no bloodline, not great at everything and with some skils much better than the others, than all around badass and killing machine. Also I greatly enjoy the "my brother from another mother" theme. Everybody says that's Naruto-Sasuke, but I like more Naruto-Gaara as brothers in all but blood and I'm trying to write something similar between this Naruto and my OC.**

**Finally I want to specifically thank "friaku" and "LordXeenTheGreat", who have been reading this story from the very beginning and always offer their input on the newest chapters.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC's and any Jutsu you haven't seen.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
****Nemesis of Kages**

Day of Naruto's Date-Hokage's Office

While our favourite blond haired teacher, disguised shinobi, was having another great day teaching at the Konoha Shinobi Academy and preparing for his date with Hana, another blond haired shinobi wasn't having such a great time himself.

Scratch that, he was officially having the worst day ever.

_(Add 'Imperial March' from Star Wars for effect)_

Why one would ask? What could effectively ruin the day of the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha Kiiroi no Senko (Yellow Flash of Konoha), Hero of the Third Shinobi War, Slayer of over 500 enemy Iwa nin in under 10 minutes, Fuinjutsu Prodigy, Inventor of the **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)** and Master of the **Hiraishin no jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)** that was created by the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju. Who could have the strength to bring such a man to his wit's end?

Four Minatos were standing, while the original was sitting on his chair behind his desk in the Hokage Tower. All five blondes were glaring with an incredible amount of hatred and loathing at the object of their ire. This opponent duelled with Minato daily and even with the assistance Shadow Clones, he always proved to be a worthy adversary. He, like Minato, had many titles and despite Minato's best efforts he always lived up to his reputation. He was called Bane of the Kages, Hellspawn, Lord of all Evil and many more. He was an unstoppable force and an immovable obstacle all in one. His Evil was so great, that he put Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru to shame and if they knew of the truth, neither of those men would have wanted to be a Hokage in the first place. Perhaps it could even convince them to abandon their evil ways, but alas they had the luck not to meet this truly invincible opponent.

Standing on the desk, withstanding the heated glares of a Kage level opponent and his four clones without flinching or spontaneously combusting, was this worthy adversary, standing defiantly against the wrath of Minato Namikaze. Lesser things have made men run away in fear and yet he stood strong and true, for he was Minato's sworn enemy from the moment Minato took the hat from the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and he was there to always remind all Kages, that no matter how strong they were, there was always someone stronger than them out there. He could not be outsmarted, he could not be overpowered and he was present every day, no sick days, no vacation days, absolutely nothing. Truly a terrifying adversary.

He was Paperwork.

He wasn't just any simple Paperwork though, he was Evil Paperwork from Hell...

_(Music end)_

Or EPH as the Kages had taken to refer him during the meetings they had amongst themselves.

The five blondes sighed simultaneously and slumped their shoulders in defeat, ignoring the four ANBU that were chuckling in their concealed positions. He always felt like he could drown in the paperwork and today his office was swamped by his Nemesis. He really wanted to drop everything in the back burner, but he was Hokage and had to set an example, no matter how much he hated it.

For the first time since the incident he had a clue for the whereabouts of his wayward son. Granted it was just a name, but after so many years with Jiraiyas spy Network producing no results, even this single, tiny and possibly false hope was better than nothing. He was thinking. _"What are the chances of somebody else naming their kid after the main character from Jiraiya-sensei's book, let alone Naruto in the first place."_ That and many other similar thoughts plagued the mind of the young blond Kage, but deep in his gut he couldn't shake the feeling, that this Naruto had something to do with his own missing son.

He motioned for his clones to start with the mountain of paperwork, while he slumped deeper in his seat and reminisced of the past. He and Kushina were 18 at the time, he had been jounin for over a year, while Kushina had been recently promoted to full jounin from tokubetsu jounin herself and they made love for the first time. It was the middle of the Third Shinobi World War, they forgot to cast an anti pregnancy jutsu and Kushina, despite the anti pregnancy pills that are standard for all kunoichi in service, got pregnant...

It was the worst possible timing, but Minato and Kushina welcomed their child with open arms and happiness. Due the chaotic conditions of the war back then, only a few people knew about Kushina's pregnancy. They were Jiraiya, who was Minato's genin team sensei and later personal, when he decided to take Minato as an apprentice. Another was the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Uchiha Mikoto and Hyuga Hitomi. It was near the climax of the war when Kushina gave birth and Minato was out of the village fighting against the forces of Iwagakure and to their eternal sadness, Konoha came under attack that day. It was Kumogakure and Kirigakure, the two combined forces almost brought Konoha to its knees, but the Sandaime Hokage and many other Shinobi saved the village from destruction...

But in the midst of the chaos a kunoichi from Kirigakure attacked Kushina in the hospital and stole her new-born son from her.

Kushina had just finished giving birth to their firstborn Naruto and she had no strength to protect herself or her son. The infiltrator almost killed her, she was powerless to save her son and had to watch as the woman took him from her. That time had marked by far the darkest moment of Kushina and Minato's life... They had both lost their son and Minato knew who the woman was. During his training trips in Mizu no Kuni, Minato had met a woman named Izumi Kubiki and she had the biggest crush on Minato, possibly on obsessive levels. The Yondaime already had Kushina at the time and rejected her, but she was pathologically obsessed with Minato and attempted to kill him.

Minato overpowered her easily, forced her back and left the country... but based on how Kushina described the face of the kunoichi who attacked her... Minato was absolutely sure that it was Izumi Kubiki.

Minato and his sensei Jiraiya had been searching for Izumi Kubiki for many years, but it was like she vanished and not even Jiraiya's extensive connections had a clue about her whereabouts. It took Minato Kushina almost ten years before they were ready to have another child.

Minato closed his eyes, put his hands on his forehead and muttered silently to himself. "He is still alive... I know it."

The name Naruto was based on a character in the first book Jiraiya had ever written. It was about a man who brought peace to the world and Minato named his son after the main character, in hopes of his son becoming someone like the man in the book. Minato could still remember the happiness of having a son with Kushina and the extreme guilt after Naruto was kidnapped... He promised himself, that he would search forever if he had to find his lost son and kill Izumi Kubiki.

Despite all his reassurances Kushina felt responsible for Naruto and Minato knew, that it eating her slowly from the inside. When the twins had been born and following the near destruction of Konoha from the Kyuubi, she hadn't allowed them to sleep in separate rooms. She slept with both twins in her embrace in the same bed and Minato could see that she was scared. Scared that she would lose her family again. The only way she could attain some form of closure would be when she embraced her firstborn son once more and their family became complete again.

It was also for that reason, that he hasn't told her anything yet. Kushina is definitely one of the strongest women he had ever met, not only physically, but also mentally and Minato loved her with all his heart. For those reasons he chose to not inform her about the new Academy teacher. He feared, that if he gave her hope and it proved false she might break down and he cared too much for her to allow it. Therefore he had decided, that only when he had confirmed Naruto's identity would she know. He wanted her to be elated when he finally found his wayward son and not to be depressed for every dead end they reached during their search.

_"Naruto-chan..."_ He thought.

He was cut from his musings by a knock at the door. He looked up from his paperwork and saw his secretary's face peeking through the door. "Ahh... Sorry to interrupt you Hokage-sama, but your appointment for noon has arrived. Should I send him in?" She asked politely, while watching how the Yondaimes face light up in the prospect of postponing the inevitable 'Evil Paperwork from Hell' as he called it.

"Yes, you may send him in..." _"Please" _Said Minato the last part in his thoughts with a wide smile, while he dispelled his clones. It wouldn't do for someone other than his ANBU to know the secret against paperwork, even if at times it proved ineffective and a futile effort to begin with.

His secretary smiled back and nodded. She went to call for his appointment, while Minato prepared mentally for another civilian idiot, that managed to steal his some of his minimal free time. He saw him entering wearing a common merchant's jacket, long pants and civilian shoes. Minato was caught of guard from the kind smile on the man's face and that he lacked the air of arrogance, that came from almost every civilian merchant he had met so far.

Pertu on the other hand felt his entire worldview shattering at the sight of the Yondaime Hokage and only due to his willpower and shinobi training did he manage not to show it outwardly. _"Kami-sama, the only difference are the eyes and the length of their hair." _He thought, while mentally comparing Naruto to the Yondaime and he felt the urge to hold his jaw from dropping. He succeeded in containing his shock and approached the Hokage's desk, while standing at a respectable distance. He idly noted the amount of paperwork, that was stacked on the desk and mentally thanked that he wasn't in the Yondaime's shoes.

"Hokage-sama, it is an honor to meet you in person. My name is Pertu Yasuto, at your service." Pertu said, while giving a small bow, as a sign of respect after adressing the powerful Kage.

Minato gave a small nod of acknowledgement and smiled. It wasn't often he met a merchant, that wasn't self absorbed or too high in his own misguided sense of self importance. On the other hand the sooner he concluded this meeting, the sooner he could finish his paperwork and try to find out more about the new Academy teacher. "Nice to meet you too Yasuto-san, but as you can see I am a busy man, so if you would be so kind to tell me the purpose of your appointment?" He said while gesturing at his tall stack of paperwork.

"Yes, of course. I will try to keep it as brief as possible. I understand, that your time is more precious than most people, Hokage-sama." Pertu said in a placating tone.

Minato was once again pleasantly surprised, but kept it from showing and only someone like Morino Ibiki or Inoichi Yamanaka would be able to tell he was surprised. Unfortunately for him the merchant was one such Person and could see the signs of his surprise, not that Minato knew.

The Yondaime coughed lightly to clear his throat before speaking again and smiling a little wider. "So, what is it that requires my personal attention and couldn't pass from the Administration for Civilian Customs?" He said, smirking slightly.

"I believe it will be best if I showed you Hokage-sama and once you see it, you will agree that the nature of my product is too sensitive to pass from the Administration for Civilian Customs, not to mention it is mostly for shinobi, or actually kunoichi use." Pertu replied, while reaching in his jacket.

The ANBU tensed slightly, when he reached for an unknown object in his jacket and the tension didn't leave when they noticed that it was a seal tag. The Hokage was a seal master of the highest calibre and even the smaller explosive tags he made, where far more dangerous than the standard ones, that were sold at weapons shops. The tension left immediately, when they noticed the Hokage's expression change from curiosity to shock and finally impressed with a small bit of envy, visible only by Pertu and ANBU Cat, who was the most perceptive from her team.

Suddenly Minato snapped his head up, a look of absolute seriousness on his face. "ANBU Bull, Monkey and Cat, front and center." The ANBU, who heard their respective codenames, appeared instantly in front of the Hokage from their hiding spots and startled Pertu with their sudden appearance and closeness to him. "ANBU Bull go find Jiraiya-sensei immediately, if he refuses tell him that if he doesn't make in the Hokage's office in five minutes, I will close the all bathhouses in Konoha for a month." ANBU Bull nodded stiffly, if Minato resorted to such a threat, then he needed the Toad Sannin instantly. Minato continued with the other two members of the squad. "ANBU Monkey, you go find Hiruzen Sarutobi and finally ANBU Cat, you will bring Kushina here." All three ANBU nodded and left with a quick **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**, leaving their final member ANBU Salamander to ensure the Hokages safety until their return.

Pertu was surprised with the reaction of the Yondaime and decided to question him about it. "Excuse me for interrupting Hokage-sama, is everything alright?"

Minato turned sharply, as if just remembering that Pertu was still in the room and smiled brightly. "Yes, everything is perfectly fine Yasuto-san. All three people I ordered to be retrieved are very accomplished with seals and only the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi isn't a seal master, although he is definetely an expert and I wanted their opinion on this... masterpiece."

For the first time since the infiltration of Konoha Pertu felt glad, that he didn't have to try to hide his emotions and was free to show them as he pleased. If he was a lesser man he would have been gapping like a fish at the almost childish expression on Minato's face. It was a good thing, that he wasn't a lesser man and he settled for his jaw being a bit looser, as well his eyes being slightly wider, while staring at the Yondaime. Sure he knew that it was probably the best idea he ever had and I didn't resolve around torture, but still it was Naruto that managed to pull it through and if the Yondaime's expression was anything to go by, it was a bloody brilliant idea and perfectly executed apparently.

"So... I take it you understand, what it is and you approve? I must warn you Yondaime-sama, that it hasn't been tested and that was another reason I wanted to bring it to your attention." Pertu started hesitantly, but managed to shake his shock and steel his voice halfway through his small speech.

Minato was about to answer, when he was interrupted by a loud crash, followed by loud swearing and cursing. Minato turned to the window to see, what had happened and saw his sensei, Jiraiya, opening the window with a comically red nose and glaring daggers at him. "Why do you always close the windows gaki? DO you enjoy wantching me crashing every time?" He said in annoyance.

Minato shook his head at his sensei's antics. "Not now Jiraiya-sensei, I called you to see something important." He passed him the seal tag with a wide smile on his face. "Look at this."

Jiraiya grumbled a bit. "This better be good gaki, you interrupted some very promising resear... Woa, gaki. This... This..." Jiraiya spoke in awe.

Minato nodded. "It is isn't it? I just saw it and called you instantly." He said with a smirk.

"You just saw it?" Jiraiya questioned with wide eyes. "You mean you didn't create it?"

The Yondaime shook his head. "No, Yasuto-san made it and I have to agree it was beyond my wildest expectations for this meeting."

Pertu chose this moment to interfere, before they ran into wrong conclusions. "Excuse me Yondaime-sama, but I didn't create this seal." This threw both Jiraiya and Minato through a loop. Seeing their bind Pertu thought it would be best to enlighten them with his faux story. "You see I met recently another seal master and he seeing me decided I was the right person to sell his product. He wanted to remain anonymous and since I don't know anything about seals, I thought it would be wise to bring it to another seal master to check it and since you are also the Hokage... Well, I thought it would be best to kill two birds with one stone."

"So, you don't know what this seal tag does Yasuto-san." Jiraiya asked.

"I was told what it does Jiraiya-sama, but due to my lack of knowledge I couldn't proceed, in case it was something else." Pertu answered.

Minato stepped forward and asked. "And what did this seal master, tell you it did Yasuto-san?"

Pertu stood a bit straighter and said in a formal tone. "Yondaime-sama, he told me that the seal in question was an anti-rape seal, designed with kunoichi in thought, that mostly work in the seduction department. He insisted, that if I began to sell it, then I had to begin with those kunoichi before it was made available to the general public, as well as a few other stipulations, which you don't need to trouble yourself about." He then took a deep breath before continuing.

"He also said, that the seal must be applied on the female in question just under her navel. You just apply chakra and the seal becomes ingrained on the skin and of course it is not visible. It has a chakra storage seal written, where it gathers around 4-6% of the kunoichi's chakra reserves overnight until it has reached Maximum capacity. If the Kunoichi is in danger of chakra exhaustion, then the seal ceases absorbing chakra until the danger has passed. When the chakra storage seal is full, it can create a chakra barrier, that can last for three days or one day of shocking and the barrier will always respond depending in the kunoichi's distress." He rose a hand to stop Jiraiya from interrupting him, before continuing.

"I asked the same thing as you would Jiraiya-sama, I am going to explain." Pertu added. Jiraiya nodded, a bit miffed, but was more curious than anything else.

"I will start with the distress, from what I understood the seal has some receptors, that recognise specific chemical substances and electrical brain patterns. If the Kunoichi is in distress, scared or even unconscious and the seal senses an intrusion, then it creates a chakra barrier in front of the kunoichi's womanhood, that blocks the entry. If someone attemps to force their way through, then the barrier reiforces itself with a amount of lighting chakra, that increases the more someone tries to invade the kunoichi's womanhood. It is simply put, as if someone put their manhood in an electrical plug." He finished and enjoyed their gobsmacked expressions.

Jiraiya jaw had dropped to the ground and his eyes had nearly bugged out of their sockets. Minato was in a similar state, albeit he wasn't showing it as obviously as his sensei. Finally Jiraiya broke the silence. "That... That is simply brilliant." He managed to say.

Minato nodded. "Indeed, you mentioned that it wsn't tested though didn't you?" He asked.

Pertu nodded. "Yes, yondaime-sama. I can't go around and try to ask a woman to get herself raped, so I can test it. That is simply wrong on so many levels, I can't begin thinking of it." He said with distaste.

"Of course, if you can let it here and come again tomorrow, I will need more time to study the seal and will inform you tomorrow on my decision." Minato said.

"No problem Yondaime-sama, I will come tomorrow same time?" Pertu saw the Yondaime nodding. He then made his way to the exit. "Until tomorrow then Yondaime-sama, Jiraiya-sama." He said bowing slightly at each of them, when saying their name.

As Pertu left the building, he would never believe the result of this meeting and Minato wouldn't remember until much later, but Pertu managed to draw attention away from Naruto much more effectively, than he ever thought possible.

* * *

**And done.**

**This chapter was a bit delayed, because I forgot to click save during the night and was forced to rewrite a big part of it.**

**For those who misunderstood, Minato thoughts, were about his missing son constantly and was feeling worn down by the Nemesis of Kages, as the title suggests. So, when something revolutionary and uplifting like that appeared, his mind accidentally slipped and forgot about researching the new Academy teacher. ****It happens and that will give me more time to bring the family reunion in the cannon period.**

**Not sure what I will do next time. I think I will do the time skip with the genin Teams, but the chapter will remind chapters 2 and 3, because I will try to convey what happened during the timeskip.**

**Lastly, I have exams to write, so I won't be able to update next Weekend. I will update probably on the second weekend from now and then the tempo will be the same again hopefully.**


	9. Wind of Change

**Hello and welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto the Hitokiri Battosai.**

**Thank you all for your Reviews and continued support and I want to apologize for the delay in this update for two extra weeks. To be honest I had thought of a few dozens excuses, but the truth is that I had an additional exam, that stole a lot of my free time and I was too lazy to use the rest to speed up the writting process. Hopefully it won't happen again and I will try to remain true to my self appointed deadlines, but we'll see.**

**Now to answer to "Camelizer", I have no problem with your criticism and to be honest I was expecting it. I hadn't thought about that plot hole during that time, but while I was reviewing my work I saw it and was trying to see a way around it and failing. Then your Review came along and while I was reading it, I was hit by an epiphany and knew what to write. I will try to avoid such situations in the future, but I am quite pleased with my idea and I hope you enjoy it to, since it is written in this chapter and explains how Minato didn't find out about Naruto being his son.**

**Since we have entered cannon the current ages, if anyone is wondering are Kushina and Minato: 39, Naruto: ****20****, Pertu: 26, Hana: 19, Anko: 24, Arashi and Mito 12, Miya 10, for the rest of cannon character ages search a wiki.**

**That's all for now and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC's and any Jutsu you haven't seen.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Wind of Change**

Two and a half years later-September Rain General Store

It was late afternoon in Konoha and the sun was setting deep in the horizon. The sky was illuminated a burnt orange, that was getting deeper the later it got during the afternoon. Pertu was currently in the process of closing his store, while whistling a nameless tune. Life in Konoha was great, war seemed further away than ever and the business was flourishing after the introduction of seals. Naruto had made more than just the anti-rape seals for the store, from simple explosive tags, to paralyzing and chakra suppression seals.

Truly Naruto's seals were works of art and more than once Pertu had been called in by the Hokage to explain how he came to their possession and of course requests to meet their creator. Even so no such meeting ever occured, as Pertu insisted that his supplier was extremely secretive, refused any sort of meeting and hadn't even disclosed his real identity to him either. After a while the Yondaime gave up on asking and went the shinobi way. Setting Jiraiya to regulary check up on the store in order to be sure, that the seals did what they were supposed to do and there hadn't been any problems so far.

Pertu sighed as he packed the last of his supplies inside and took a long view of the sunset before closing the windows and locking the store. He could only imagine what an amazing view it would be from the top of the Hokage Monument, where Naruto took Hana for a picknick. They had become a couple shortly after their second date and Pertu could definetely say, that he had never seen his brother happier before.

Konoha was truly an extremely peaceful shinobi village. Despite all his experiences during the war and the constant cold war going between the five major shinobi villages, Konoha excluded an aura of security and Naruto had managed to find himself a place to settle down, possibly have a family and if he was lucky, he wouldn't ever have to reveal his true past or retake his old sword.

Pertu didn't share his optimism, neither hoped in luck. Naruto had set a life for himself in Konoha and was enjoying it greatly. He loved being a teacher and despite the fact, that Hana had been back to active service for almost a year now, they managed to meet quite often and nurtured their relationship. The only thing Pertu had managed during his stay, was to learn how to whistle. He never knew how to and he had plenty of time in his hands, so he decided to learn that new skill. He still tried to keep his shinobi skills as sharp as possible and was saddened that Naruto had stopped training as hard as they did during their first year in Konoha, since the feeling of security that Konoha provided made Naruto a bit complacent and Pertu a doomsayer.

At least Naruto was still an amazing seal master, while Pertu, to his eternal frustration, was still an only an adept and had great difficulty with higher level seals.

As Pertu climbed the stairs and entered his and Naruto's Apartment, he allowed himself to frown deeply and made his way to the kitchen. He desperately a cup of camomille to calm his nerves after his third time sneaking around the village during the years.

The first time he snuck around the village was about a week after the second meeting with the Yondaime about the anti-rape seal. Naruto had told him, that he was being followed and Pertu decided to shadow his unwanted company, while closing the store for a day, claiming to be sick. He used the **"Hiding with Camouflage Technique" (Meisaigakure no Jutsu)** to tail the ANBU, that were shadowing his brother and interrupted their objective, when he found out about it.

This is a ninja escape technique that allows the user to control how light is reflected around their body with chakra inflections. The technique also erases the user's scent and shadow, and is usable on any terrain, making it ideal not only for covert manoeuvres but also offensive strikes. Perceiving the user's position is possible only for ninja who are astute enough to observe minute variations within their surrounding environment, such as distortions of air currents in the immediate vicinity or distinguishing sounds. The usefulness of this ability can be entirely negated by those with special vision or sensory skills, except for particularly adept users, like Pertu, who can completely erase even their chakra signature with it.

The Nidaime Tsuchikage Mū's mastery of this technique helped earn him the moniker "Mujin" (Non-Person), having neither a physical form, nor detectable chakra, while the technique was active. Thus, he could not be detected through traditional means. While Pertu definetely wasn't at that level of mastery, one needed an activated byakugan and to be focusing on his position in order to perceive him.

The second time he snuck around the village using the same technique was a couple of months ago. While it wasn't as important as the first time, Pertu considered the risk worth the gain. He searched the Konoha Shinobi Academy for the records of the genin team placements. It was important Information, that he needed for the next phase of his plan to confirm the identity of Naruto's parents. A plan that he kept even Naruto in the dark and required a lot of time, money and no small amount of skill in remaining inconspicuous.

The night he snuck in the Academy, there had been an incident involving a teacher, that turned out to be a spy and attempted to steal the scroll of seals from the Hokage Tower, but was intercepted by another teacher, that delayed the traitor long enough for the ANBU to arrive and apprehend him. If memory served Pertu correctly, the traitor was named Mizuki and the teacher, that found him was a fellow named Iruka. Naruto had spoken often enough about Iruka and said mostly good things about the chunin, though the fact that neither this Iruka nor Naruto had an inkling, that Mizuki was a turncoat, concerned Pertu greatly and proved that his brother had become lax.

Luck was with him that night though, since all shinobi were searching the outskirts of the village and no one was near the Shinobi Academy at the time, Pertu had free reign in the empty building. The team selection methods had changed under the Yondaime, to provide maximum team efficiency, instead of the standard and archaic dead last, top Kunoichi and Rookie of the year pairings. The list itself was a great boon and gave him an insight at the clan heirs and probably most notable shinobi of this generation. Pertu remembered the new genin teams still, as if he had the notes in front of him, despite instantly destroying his copy after memorizing it.

Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Uzumaki-Namikaze Arashi with Hatake Kakashi for jounin sensei.

Team 8: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura with Yūhi Kurenai for jounin sensei.

Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji, Yamanaka Ino with Sarutobi Asuma for jounin sensei.

Team 11: Yakumo Kurama, Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki-Namikaze Mito with Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina for jounin sensei.

Pertu's targets were at teams 7 and 11, the Namikaze twins. He needed either one of them, or even better one of their parents, in order to confirm his dreadful suspicions and uncover Naruto's parentage. He was almost sure, but he needed to be absolutely certain of the fact before confronting his brother about it. Finally after his third nightly expedition in the village Pertu had all the facts and proof he could ever need.

Now all he had to do was wait for Naruto to return to the appartment and then he would break the news to him. Pertu took a deep sip from his herbal beverage and looked intently out of the window.

The wind of change was blowing and Pertu wasn't sure, that he would like what came with it.

* * *

Meanwhile-On top of the Hokage Monument

Naruto was lying on the grass and watching another glorious sunset with the woman that he loved sitting on his lap.

He thought back, when he chose to leave Mizu no Kuni and swore never to kill as long as he wielded his new blade. Back then he never would have guessed, that things to turn so great for him. He had a nice and peaceful life in Konoha, with a gorgeous kunoichi for his girlfriend and if his brother was to be believed, Pertu was close to uncovering the identity of his father.

Naruto knew that shinobi lived dangerous lives and due to the short life expectancy being usually short most married young, if they married at all. Earlier this year he had been invited by Hana to escort her at the wedding of her friend Yūhi Kurenai with Sarutobi Asuma and during that time he couldn't help, but imagine how Hana would look in a wedding gown. He knew that he loved her deeply, but did he believe he was ready for that step. Another friend of Hana, named Uzuki Yugao, had been dating Gekkō Hayate for longer than he did Hana and neither thought about marrying just yet. Naruto wasn't sure if he was ready to marry Hana and deep inside he knew, that unless he came clean with her and told her about his past, he would never be.

On the other hand his brother was becoming increasingly paranoid and had lately taken to attacking him in the morning to wake him up and during other random times to help him 'keep his reflexes sharp', or so he said. He also tried to make him train longer and harder, like they did during the war, but the war was over... Naruto believed that it could be post war traumatic stress disorder and lately it was getting worse, since the intencity of these 'attacks' had increased and Pertu kept saying that something big is underway and they shouldn't be caught unawares.

Naruto quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. He would tell Hana of his past, but not yet. Now he would enjoy their evening picknick.

* * *

Later-September Rain General Store

Naruto entered the appartment and let out a sigh of contentment. He had great time with Hana and he had yet to be attacled, after opening the door. It was quiet though... Too quiet.

He passed through the door fully and took a look around the house. Nothing seemed out of place, but Pertu was an expert at the setting of traps, so Naruto couldn't afford to drop his guard. He closed the door behind him and made his way to the living room and to his surprise Pertu was sitting there, looking out the window, while holding a saucer of sake. That got a raised eyebrow from Naruto, since his brother didn't enjoy alcoholic drinks, at least not without company.

Deciding to break the tense silence Naruto spoke first. "Hi Pertu. So any particular reason for the sake?" His brother didn't acknowledge him immediatly, but Naruto knew that Pertu was aware of his presence even before he opened the door.

Finally after a long drawn silence Pertu turned his head and regarded Naruto, as if trying to gauge his reaction. "You are going to need one too in a while Naruto." Pertu replied in a serious tone, that showed he meant business and he didn't even call him with his nickname. He had started drinking some sake sometime earlier, since he needed something stronger than his usual camomille.

"Really? What could be so important that I will need sake to digest it?" Naruto joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Your parents." Pertu said, without missing a beat. "I found out who they are." He continued.

Naruto eyes widened and hope blossomed in his heart. He had been waiting for all his life to learn his fathers identity. During his stay in Kiri he never had much time for himself and was always training to become a better shinobi, but while he was living in Konoha that question troubled him for many nights. One day Pertu came to him and told him that he should focus on his job in the Academy, since he was getting easily distracted and that he, Pertu, would investigate and find his father. Currently his happiness and anxiety clouded his thoughts and he didn't notice that Pertu said 'His parents' and not 'His father'.

"You did?" Naruto said, to which Pertu nodded. "Finally. Who is he then?" Naruto questioned a bit impatiently with barely concealed excitment.

Pertu noticed that he hadn't listened to him and sighed. He focused his chakra and activated the privacy seals, that Naruto had written in the appartment to keep this conversation a secret. Naruto ignored the slight light that the seals gave off upon activation, but understood that if Pertu activated them, then whatever information he uncovered was big and sensitive.

Pertu then decided to follow the good old fashioned band aid method, to say it fast and get on with it. "Your mother is Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina and your father, most likely, is the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato." He said swiftly and with a straight face. One could hear a pin drop at the deafening silence that followed. "Now you drink your sake." Pertu instructed and Naruto complied mechanically.

After a while Naruto took a deep breath and decided to break the silence. "Are sure?" He questioned with a slightly shaky voice.

Pertu nodded. "Yes, your mother is the first Lady of the Leaf and that means, that your father is the Yondaime. That woman would sooner shave her hair, than cheat on her husband." He said with absolute certainty.

"But I had a mother, she died when I was five, but s-she was m-my m-mother." Naruto continued, his voice slightly breaking towards the end.

Pertu sighed deeply, he knew that this was coming, but couldn't help it. How would one react learning that his mother, wasn't his mother after all. The only thing he could do was offer his support and assure Naruto, that he was there for him. "I did a blood test with Uzumaki-Namikaze Mito's blood and yours. The result showed that both of you have the same mitochondrial DNA. This is a specific DNA sequence, that is transferred from a mother to her child, not from the father and it means that Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina is your birth mother." Pertu said honestly.

Naruto seemed shacken, he didn't remember his mother, no... That woman from Kiri, but he always believed her to be his mother. After she died and he became a war orphan he felt extremely alone, until his unofficial adoption from Pertu and now to learn that his family was alive, some of the most important people in the shinobi world to boot and that he was unknowingly teaching his little sister was too much information to take at once, but he needed to know. How did his brother find it out? He may be acting a bit unusually during their long stay in Konoha, but Naruto trusted him fully and didn't believe he would ever joke for something like this, not when Pertu knew how much this meant to Naruto.

"How-w -cough- How did you do it?" Naruto steeled his voice and asked the question that was plaguing him.

"Remember, it was I think a bit longer than two years ago, when you told me that you were being followed and I went to find who your tail was?" Pertu asked.

Naruto nodded tersely, while wondering what it had do do with anything. Pertu had said then, that it was ANBU searching through his contacts to find the seal master responsible for the seals in the store. Pertu, seeing the look of understanding on Naruto's face, decided to continue. "I lied that time, the ANBU where sent to take some blood from you and compare it to the Yondaime's in secret. I needed you to stay in the dark in order to react naturally and not tip off the ANBU, that you were on to them. If it was anything dangerous or I couldn't deal with it, I would have told you." He tried to reassure Naruto.

Naruto sighed and nodded. He understood why Pertu did it, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. "So, I take it they failed?" He asked.

"Yes, but they didn't know it." Pertu said. That earned him a raised eyebrow from Naruto and Pertu decided to elaborate. "I swapped your blood with mine, when they delivered it in the Hospital. I acquired your blood, which I secured in a storage seal, for a future test and they found out that I had no relation to the Yondaime, although they believed that it was yours." Pertu said with a pleasant smile.

"Ok, then how did you get the blood of Uzumaki-Namikaze Mito to compare it with mine." Naruto asked curiously. After he got over his initial shock, he became curious as to how his brother achieved all this.

Pertu gave him a devious smile. "That's why I needed the genin team placements. As you know for over a year now, I have been asking for assistance in the shop, which I covered with D-Rank requests for the genin teams. I started so much earlier than this class graduated, since I didn't want to attract attention to my targets. Yesterday Team 11 was in the shop and Mito cut herself accidentally with a kunai from my stalls." He said.

"Wait... Wait, she is a shinobi. How did she get herself cut with a kunai" Naruto asked with an icredulous expression.

Pertu smirked. "I trapped it of course. She didn't realize it and got herself a long cut, her mother, who was also her jounin sensei got instantly at her side with a medical jutsu at hand, but the damage was done. I paid them extra out of my 'good heart' for the 'unforseen injury', but I had enough blood to wipe from the floor, the kunai and the towels used to disinfect and clean her wound in order to run the test. The trap was disassembled on it's own after the usage, so no one could find the cause and then I snuck in the hospital and the result is history." He finished with a proud smile.

Naruto was impressed, if his brother wasn't acting so unusually recently, he definetely was one of the most effective and reliable shinobi he had ever met. Now that Naruto thought about it, he was dating Hana, but Pertu hadn't dated anyone during his stay in Konoha. Maybe he was just cranky, due to the pent up sexual tension and he was taking it out on him. He could set him up with someone to go on a date or maybe even a double date like he did once separately with Yugao and Kurenai and their respective boyfriends.

He smirked at his plan, but was interrupted from his musings by his brother. "So, what are you going to do now that you know, Naruto?" Pertu asked.

"I need to think about this for a while, but I will probably confront them when I think the time is right brother." Naruto said with a content smile and Pertu smiled back. During the entire conversation Pertu hadn't called Naruto by his nickname, to show him the seriousness of the situation and because he was unsure how Naruto would react towards him after the revelation. He was glad he still considered him his brother despite having other blood siblings and withholding him Information, he then let out a breath, he didn't know he was holding.

"Take your time, but the day you confront them, would be the perfect day to come clean with Hana, little brother." Pertu replied and Naruto nodded tersely. Naruto didn't know how Pertu always knew what his problems were and whenever he asked, Pertu always answered that 'a big brother always knows'.

* * *

**That's all folks, for now at least.**

**At this chapter I wanted to give you an overview of what happened to our two brothers during the timeskip, as well as show their two different Point of Views about their extended stay in Konoha. In a few words, how did each one cope with no longer needing to participate to active shinobi duty and remember people that just because one is right, doesn't mean the other is wrong.**

**Not sure what I will do next time. It will probably a filler chapter, that will set the stage for the chunin exams, Naruto coping with the newfound information and the first steps for Pertu and Anko.**

**Hopefully I don't have any other plot holes this time and I will try to update in time, meaning in two weeks, since the exams are still raging left and right.**


	10. SOPA Alert plz read

**Sorry, but this isn't an update, as much of an alert for SOPA. Please don't stop reading though, because it is important note. **

**SOPA 2014 is here and the votes are being gathered, so please come and vote against it, to preserve this and other similar sites. **

**For those who have yet to understand what SOPA is, it means, that if it is passed, that this site and other fanart related ones will be permanently closed, in simple terms. I could probably bore you more, but I don't like doing it so that's it for now.**

**The link to stop SOPA can't be written here so check my profile. On the link, you will also find details about, what SOPA is.**

**The new chapter will be updated once I Complete it, since I don't want to rush it and write junk, or more junk than I already am according to my mother, but whatever.**

**See ya around and hopefully this will not be my last update.**


End file.
